Take me away
by mythoughtstowords
Summary: Neglected by my parents and bullied at my school, I feared I could never escape no matter how hard I tried to get away. Then, I found him, sitting in a dealership lost and alone. He saved me. My name is Parker Gray and this is the story of how I made true friends. This is the story of how I escaped.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Parker Gray. To start out, I'm no one special. I don't really have any unique talents. I don't have any friends, I'm bullied at my school for not being the stereotypical girl. My parents are usually at work and when they are home I am completely ignored. They probably wouldn't even noticed if I'm gone…

But this story isn't about how all of sudden my parents notice me or how I overcome being bullied. This is the story of how I made true friends. This is the story of how I escaped.

…

I live within walking distance of my high school, mainly so my parents don't have to drive me or pick me up five days a week. This morning was the usual at my house. My parents on their cell phones and computers answering emails or talking up a storm about stuff I will never understand. "No Marge, I told you that Scott said that he talked to the boss and said it was fine." My dad had said while I filled my brown paper bag with lunch. I grabbed up my house keys from the stand by the door before walking out saying goodbye to my parents and, as usual, no response from either of them. It's frustrating when I try to talk to my parents and they don't respond. I could scream and shout and no one would hear me. I could trash the house and they wouldn't even bat an eyelash. I feel so helpless. I have tried everything to make them listen, to make them say one word, but nothing ever happens. So I gave up. They don't talk to me and I don't talk to them. All I want to do is know why. Why did they start shutting me out? Was it something I did? Did I do something wrong? I can't even ask though. Who would listen?

My worn out converse skid against the pavement as I drag my feet closer to my school. I'm just glad today is Friday. The sky is dark and cloudy, but I tend to enjoy darker, colder weather. I make it to the front gates just as the two minute bell rings. _Just in time._ I think to myself, _No tardy slip today._

"Hey Loser, just in time." A tall boy with jet black hair marches towards me.

 _Thought too soon._

His name is Jim. I hate Jim. He's the reason I hate coming to school everyday and the reason everyone avoids me. I'm not like every other girl at this school. Being different can only get you so far and here, I'm the weird girl.  
Jim chuckles, grabbing my backpack straps pulling me in close before throwing me down onto the pavement. "Flat Chest," He spits a wad of saliva and it lands right by my head. His followers laugh as they walk with him through the front doors. Students stroll around me avoiding my gaze, offering no help. I mumble under my breath bringing myself up to my feet just when the final bell rings to start school and the front doors lock. All the students have disappeared into classrooms and the once crowded area is silent with not a single soul around. I sigh. I will have to walk around to the entrance on the other side of the school that leads into the office so I can receive my tardy slip and go to class. I turn my head in the direction I'm supposed to go. _Maybe not…_ I turn the opposite way, my back towards the buildings and head out.

…

I decided not to go home. My parents wouldn't be there and they won't care if I skipped school...they wouldn't _notice_ if I skipped school. Since both my parents are so busy with their work, we're pretty rich, I guess, which means I usually can get whatever I want, but the thing is, I don't usually want things, if you saw my nearly empty room you would know. But today I feel the need to get away, I want to get away, I always have, but today is the day I will. Or at least try...again.

I enter the dealership welcomed warmly with my name said in the greeting which lifts my heart. This isn't the first time I have bought a car or tried to run away, so I am pretty well known here. I walk up to the front desk and the lady typing at the computer stops to smile welcomingly, "Good morning Parker. No school today?"

I smile sheepishly, "No not today. Staff in service."

She nods her head, "I will call for Ben yes?" I nod. She presses a delicate finger on her phone and speaks into the speaker, "Parker is here to see you." Within a minute Ben arrives and firmly shakes my hand, "Back again?" I smile. Ben is an older man in his sixties maybe. He has white hair that is slicked back and a beer belly sticking out. Today he is wearing a navy blue suit with navy blue dress pants and a black tie. "How may I help you?"

I clear my throat, "I'm looking to purchase another car."

"Another one eh?" He chuckles, "Two months ago it was a cheap white truck and now what?"

"I'm not so sure. Do you guys have any...older cars?"

Ben smirks, "Do you even need to ask?" He leads me to the very back of the lot where a tiny group of cars are parked. "Take your pick." He gestures toward them. I stalk around the area, sitting in each of the cars and asking questions. After about an hour, I exit one of the cars with a sigh. "Nothing?" Ben asks incredulously.

"Nothing." I reply simply.

"I wish I had something else to show you, but those are all the older models we have." I nod in disappointment. Ben puts a hand on my shoulder giving it a pat and we turn to head back into the main office. Just as we are walking back something catches my eye in the reflection of the windows. I turn my head back around and see a strange glint behind the dealership, barely poking out from behind the back wall.

"Hey what's that?" I say stopping. Ben turns his head around, "What? What is it?" I start to walk towards it and he follows. When I reach the very back of the lot, a rusty gray Datsun is sitting tucked in an alley between the back of the dealership and the fence dividing the dealership from the business next to it.

"Oh that old thing?" Ben says, "It's been sitting here for months."

"A Datsun!? Are you kidding?" I touch the hood of the car and rub my thumb over a strange red insignia. "How much?"

…

The Datsun is amazing. It drives smoothly, it's fast. I love it. The only problem with it is that the engine makes a weird noise and the tires are squeaky. Other than that, it's perfect. Ben and I filled out the paperwork and I handed him my debit card which is linked to my parent's account. The car was a little more than expected, but I'm sure it's fine. For the Datsun 240Z 1972 was $15,000, which kinda surprised me at first then I remembered that it was a Datsun and I probably wouldn't find another for less. I got my license about 6 months ago so legally I still need a guardian to come and sign the paperwork. Lucky for me, I have Ben to take care of that. He isn't my uncle or grandpa, but he has his ways for it to work. He has been doing this for me since I got my license.

With the click of a button on my keychain the door to my six car garage opens and I park my new car in one of the empty slots. Inside the garage are two of my own cars and the other two belong to my parents. I park my new car in one of the very last available parking spaces in the back and close up the garage. I march upstairs to my room passing by my parent's bedroom. My room is huge and the only things that fill it are a desk, a bed, and two bookshelves filled with my favorite books, comic books, and movies. I love movies and reading. I like to imagine myself as the main character and picture me running away from Jasper, Nevada; going anywhere, but here.

I start packing my backpack in attempt to run away again. I empty all my school supplies out in my closet. I shove clothes into the backpack, grab the computer charger and computer, my phone, phone charger, ipod, ipod charger, headphones, toothbrush, tooth paste, brush, deodorant, my favorite movies, books, and comic books and zip it up.

Suddenly a noise travels through the house filling the silence downstairs. The loud bang echoes again causing me to start. I lower the bag onto my mattress and grab the aluminum bat under my bed from when I tried out for softball in 5th grade. I didn't make the team.

I tip-toe out of my room into the hallway and check downstairs. The kitchen light is still on and I don't see any shadows or hear any movement. I quietly make my way down the stairs and hear another sound, only this time it sounds like glass shattering. "Crap…" The voice comes from around the corner in my father's study. I lift the bat up ready to strike before slowly peeking around the corner. My father is sitting in his office chair with a bottle of scotch on the desk. He is bending down picking up pieces of glass from the floor. I breathe a loud sigh of relief and he jumps when he hears my voice. He realizes it's just me and returns to his task. I begin walking back when a thought strikes me, _He isn't supposed to be home this early._ I check the time on the clock standing on my father's desk. It reads 4:30. _He shouldn't be home for another two hours._ I turn back around and open my mouth to ask a question, but reluctantly shut it because I know he won't answer. He never does. I shuffle backwards turning my back on him to head up to my room.  
He hiccups, "I got fired today." I whip my head around eyes wide open, _Is he talking to me?_ I turn around to check and see if anyone is behind me.  
"They thought I was too...controlling, too stubborn to have anyone work with me." He places the shards of glass on the desk and drinks the scotch from the bottle. "Your mother was promoted," He slurs, "She was promoted." _I can't believe he is actually talking to me!_ It had been years since my mother and my father has said a word to me. "That job was my life!" He slams a fist on the desk and I flinch. He holds his head in one hand massaging it. I have no comforting words to respond to him with so instead I just listen. "I'm just so...sad. I haven't felt like this is such a long time," He takes a shaky hand lifting the bottle to his lips again. _He's...drunk?_ My parents are no party animals. Their entire lives revolve around work and nothing else. "I-I just don't know what to do…" He begins to quiver shaking his head. Then, my father completely breaks down sobbing loudly. I open my mouth to say something, something to tell him it will all be okay, but shut it again as I realize something: He may be talking to me now, but this does not mean that he is forgiven. They haven't spoken a single word to me in years. Years! It took him to get fired from that stupid job to just talk to me. Everyday I say goodbye when leaving the house and they never respond. Every night before I go to bed I tell them I love them and they never answer. And because he needs someone to vent to while he's drunk, he finally talks to me. _No._ _I am not going to comfort you when you have ignored me for so long._ I start to walk away, my foot skidding on the tile floor as I go and, suddenly, he stops breath caught in his lungs. I turn away feeling guilty and desperate for him to talk to me again, but I tell myself to keep walking and don't look back.

Just as I'm about to leave his study, I hear...laughing. My father is hunched over facing away from me with his hands on his desk quietly cackling to himself. _Has he lost it?_ For weeks my parents have been fighting, but whenever they start I just blast music in my ears to drown the yelling. It's possible he could have been having a tough time at work too before he got fired, but how should I know? He never tells me.  
He faces towards me with wet, tired eyes, "Parker…" His whisper is barely audible. My mouth gapes open, _He-He said my name!_ I immediately push the thought aside remembering I can't let this make everything okay. But the thing is, it's not just something, it's a name- my name, and I haven't heard him- anybody- say it in so long. "Parker...Don't walk away from me like that." He begins to prowl in my direction, "You can't...," He drunkenly stumbles closer, "Abandon me like your mom just did. Leave me to get fired while she gets promoted, not even _suggesting_ for me to stay." I have to look up to see his eyes now. I can feel his breath on my face so I step away from my father. "You can't leave me!" He slaps me across the face. It stings, I can feel the heat rising from where he hit me, but I have been dealt worse at school. What hurts more is that I am finally given attention, but not in a way I ever wanted. He hit me. My dad. My own father. He's supposed to take care of me! I guess ignoring me wasn't enough. Now instead of being shunned I'm going to be abused? He backhands me realizing how good it felt. I refuse to let myself cry in front of him. He never cared for me. He never loved me. And now...neither do I.  
I straighten my back and stand my ground. I don't want him to think I'm weak and will let him do this to me. My father frowns pulling his hand back and punching me across the jaw. The force throws me to the ground and I scoot back on my elbows to stay away from him. "Where are you going?" He says menacingly. He rushes forward and kicks me in the side a grunt escaping my lips. I scramble up to my feet and rush toward the front door snatching my keys from the side table. I untangle them from my fathers with a racing heart. The clink of metal hitting wooden floor makes me freeze. I slowly turn around to see my dad's belt dangling from his hand. My heart skips a beat and in a flash he whips the buckle across my face before I can even react. The buckle cracks under my eye inches from nailing my eyeball. I sprint forward shoving him out of the way and head straight up to my room holding the side of my face. I slam the door and lock it. Snatching my bag from my bed, I sling it across my shoulder and slip on my only sweatshirt. I turn off the lights and open my window. Outside is a huge tree in the front yard. The branch closest to me is a good jump away, but I could make it. The handle to the door jiggles and I suck in a breath. A thumping noise starts slamming against the door. I look back out to the branch and back up. I reach the end of my room and release my breath. I take off in a full sprint and jump out the window. Clumsily, I catch the branch with a loud grunt. I climb down and land on the grass just in time to see my father looking out from my window. I look at him one last time before sprinting to the garage. He moves as soon as I do. I press the button on the remote that opens the garage and as soon as it opens I spot my dad in the back opening the door from inside the house. Without a second thought, I sprint towards the gray Datsun which to my benefit is parked right in front. I shove the key in the ignition and put the car in reverse. I shift the stick again driving forward leaving him and my life behind in the dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. This is my first fanfiction so please no hate. So here is the second chapter of "Take Me Away":**

…

Chapter 2

"Crap…" I mumble to myself. I take my sleeve wiping off blood under my eye where my father's belt buckle struck.

 _I can't believe he did this._ I think to myself, _How did things get out of hand so quickly?_ I rummage through my bag searching for something that I can bandage it in. About half an hour ago I pulled up to a local gas station just outside Jasper. I take my wallet out of the side pocket in the backpack and head inside to see if they have anything.

The lights in the gas station are bright and the only other person inside is the cashier. I find a small box of bandaids, a granola bar, and a bottle of water. I get to register and the man working is reading a newspaper and didn't see me walk up. I clear my throat causing him to momentarily his gaze to drift to me and then back down to the paper. "One moment." He says flatly. I nod and wait until he finds a good place to stop reading. Finally, he sets the paper down and rings me up. I hand him my debit card. He swipes it and the register beeps twice. He tries again only to get the same result. "It has been denied." He says.

"What?"

"Denied." He raises his tone. I nod taking back the card. _Well that must mean my dad removed me from the account which also means trying the ATM card is out of the question._ My dad got fired which means less money which means no more access to the account for me. I put the water bottle back first before strolling down the aisle that holds the granola bars. I stare at the one in my hand with a growling stomach. I look back to the cashier whose nose is buried deep in that newspaper. Two security cameras are on the ceiling: One is behind the cashier giving an overall view of the entire station. The second is above the bathroom door looking straight at the entrance. I duck down so I'm out of view of the cameras and take the granola bar out of the package and grab a handful of bandages shoving them in my jean pocket. Then, I stand up and walk into the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and devour the bar. My stomach growls for more, but I don't want to steal anything else. I hadn't eaten since breakfast early this morning before school. I skipped lunch because I ditched school, bought the car, and went straight home.

I wet a paper towel and clean the cut below my eye. The bandage is then placed over it. I unlock the door and walk out of the bathroom making sure to keep an even pace so I don't look suspicious. The employee is still too busy reading to even notice.

I open the door to the gas station and a little bell rings as I pass under the doorway. Guilt builds up while I exit the shop. I haven't stolen anything before and it doesn't feel right, but what else am I supposed to do?

I walk around to the side of the gas station where my car is parked. When turning the corner, everything is dark, very dark. _I could've sworn there was a light on when I parked here._ I hesitate for a moment, but decide that I'm freaking myself out and just need to get in the car and leave. I take a unsteady step forward towards my car and pull out my keys when I reach the driver's door. I push the key into the slot. A soft sound catches my attention. The sound is barely audible and as I focus on the noise, it starts to sound like hissing. I look up to the outer wall of the gas station only to see the lamp that was lighting this area sparking. The outer part of the light is shattered along with the lightbulb inside. My gaze drifts down to the ground where I see a rock and shards of glass around it. A shiver runs down my spine and I quickly turn my attention back to unlocking the car. Before I can turn the key, a hand covers my mouth. The person leans in close, their mouth right up against my ear as he whispers, "Get in the back of the car and give me the keys."

I stomp my foot as hard as I can on his. He wails and his grip begins to slip off my mouth. I cease the opportunity by slamming my elbow in his stomach. I go back to the keys and start to turn it. The lock clicks, but just as my hand touches the handle, he grabs me by the stomach, throwing me away and putting himself between me and the car. I stand up just as fast as I hit the ground and race towards him. I tackle him and his body slams against the car. He sees an opening and punches me right next to my bruise from when I fought with my dad. I'm thrown off balance and he kicks me away back onto the ground. I hit the ground hard and lie there for a moment panting before, slowly, making it back onto my feet. I grip my shoulder in pain. I must have landed wrong. I don't know if it's broken or just badly bruised, but it hurts.

He pants heavily and reaches inside his back pocket. "That's it," He manages, "You're coming with me _now_." He flicks open a pocket knife, the silver of the blade barely glinting in the darkness. My eyes widen in horror. "You know I thought you would a lot easier than this," He points the blade at me, "I like that though. The harder the target the better the pleasure." He snickers. I glare at him with disgust. He stalks nearer, a hand outstretched towards me. I grasp my injured shoulder and walk backwards keeping the distance between us as large as I can. "Oh come on," He sneers, "Don't be like that. Now be a good girl and just get in the back of the car and-" A pair of headlights shoots out behind the man interrupting him mid sentence. I cock my head to the side and am surprised when the headlights are coming from my car. There is no figure or shadow in the windows that I can see. He turns around to see the same thing. He keeps his eyes fixed on my car and I start to move toward him. "What the-" I pounce on on the man landing on top of him. His knife lands on the ground with a sharp clang while he struggles and is able to flip us both over so he ends up on top. He presses a finger on my injured shoulder and I grit my teeth.

Suddenly, the pressure of his finger and body is released and the air is filled with his screams. I look up but am blinded by the headlights that are now high in the air. I squint through the brightness and see my attackers body suspended in mid air. He is placed on the gas station's roof and the man runs to the other side of it as soon as he is released. The headlights then turn back towards me and I bring an arm up to block out the light. I pick myself off the ground running away from it towards the empty road on the other side of the gas station.

Something grabs me by the shirt and I squeeze my eyes shut. The ground disappears from under my feet as I am lifted up. I hear an uproar of sounds, like gears turning and the whirring of a machine before everything goes still. I peek open my eyes to see I am sitting back in my Datsun with my seat belt on. I look outside to see the car parked back at the side of the gas station. I try to unbuckle my seat belt, but it's stuck and with that the car pulls out and drives away from the gas station and heads off road.

…

I tried everything I could to stop the car. I pushed the brake, I attempted to steer away in the other direction, but we just headed off the road into the desert-like plains of Jasper, Nevada. Reluctantly, I stopped trying and waited to see where we were headed. We drove for about an hour before the car stopped in the middle of nowhere.

The car door pops open and my seat belt unbuckles. In the blink of an eye, I bolt out of the car. When I look back at it, the car starts to...change. The doors turn into wings, the hood becomes a chest. Everything is shifting until it becomes a body. I look up at it- him, and waited, not knowing what else to do. If I run he could catch me in an instant.

He looks down, pointing the headlights from his chest at me before taking a hand and reaching inside himself. When he finds what he is looking for he gets down on one knee and opens a hand. My backpack sits in his palm. Cautiously, I pick up the bag slinging it across my shoulder. "It's uh...uncomfortable to have something inside while I'm transformed." His tone is gentle and mellow. He cocks his head to the side, a look of concern crossing his bright blue eyes, "Your cut." I bring a hand under my eye to feel the bandage no longer there. It must have fallen off during the recent fight. Placing another bandage over it, he asks another question, "How's your shoulder?" My movement slows as I hear the sincerity and concern in his voice. I try to keep my mouth shut, but answer when I see the look in his face. "It's uh...bruised...I think." I tell him. He stays on one knee, but straightens his back. "My name's Bluestreak by the way, some people call me Silver Streak, but you can call me whichever. I would explain to you what I am and how I got here, but I should have Optimus explain that to you. He's better at it."

I tilt my head to the side at the mention of "Optimus". Bluestreak gets the message and tries to explain, "He's um...my leader I guess. Leader of the autobots." He points to the red symbol on his chest.

Bluestreak goes into this lengthy conversation about a war between the decepticons and the autobots. He starts to talk about Megatron, leader of the decepticons and how the autobots have a base and he needs to find it. He tells me that he had been hiding from the decepticons at the dealership and scouting late at night for the base and it wasn't until we got to the gas station that he received a signal coming from the base.

I can tell by the way he speaks he likes to talk which I like. It makes it easier to hold the conversation with him.

"I know this is crazy," He puts his hands up, "I know this is strange and probably scary, but you um...well you have to trust me. I know we just met and a couple hours ago I was just your car, but please," He urges, "Trust me." I raise an eyebrow at him and he scratches his head. "Here! Um Jasper's a small place right? Do you know a Jack Darby? Maybe a Miko?"

I nod my head. Jack and Miko attend the school I go to. I remember them hanging out together a lot with a short spiky haired kid with glasses, but I can't remember his name.

"Perfect." he says, "They are at the base with the other autobots." He looks at me with glowing blue eyes, "Please...trust me."

I sigh. I don't know why I trust Bluestreak. In some way, I feel like he saved me by helping me escape. And now I have to return the favor. I gaze up to him and nod my head.

He smiles transforming back into a car and opening the driver's side door. I actually want to go with him. I have no other place to go, no family to run to and Bluestreak doesn't...scare me. I know I probably should be, but I'm just not and I can't explain why. I admit I was not expecting my car to turn into a giant robot, but now I feel like a character in one of my books or movies. There's an adventure waiting for me and I'm ready to face it. I hop in and he buckles my seat belt for me and we begin our journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter! I really appreciate it and any advice you guys can offer. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! So here is Take Me Away Chapter 3:**

Chapter 3

The sun is just peeking over the horizon by the time I wake up. I breathe a sigh of relief remembering the crazy dream I had last night about my car turning in a robot and the fight I had with my dad, but the pain in my shoulder and soreness in my jaw reminds me that it wasn't a dream at all. Not even close to a dream.

Bluestreak is still driving on the desert plain, dust clouds trailing behind us. We pass by rocks and some giant stone mountains, but other than that there is nothing around for miles. A question crosses my mind that I wish to ask, but I begin to think he won't listen. He did most of the talking last night and I only really spoke if he asked me a question. _Will he listen?_ I tell myself that everyone isn't like my parents or the people at school. Plus, Bluestreak isn't a person at all, he's some kind of robot or something. A robot with personality. Maybe artificial intelligence created by the government and kept in secret from the public? I exhale a breath loudly at the ridiculous thought. At the sound of my voice, the seatbelt tightens a little bit and then loosens. "You're up. How did you sleep?" Bluestreak's voice seems to travel through the radio.

"Good…um...Were you driving all night?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay. I can recharge properly when we find the base." After saying that, a long silence builds up and Bluestreak begins to hum a song I try to name, but can't come to an agreement with myself on what song it is. The tune is definitely unique and is something I don't think I have heard before. I start to daze off, the song taking me to another world while the daydreaming starts. I try to imagine what Optimus might look like and my heart skips a beat when thinking of meeting Jack and Miko. Since they attend the same school I do, they know what goes on everyday with me and Jim. Jim would always find someway to humiliate me or hurt me or get under my skin. Would they act like they don't know who I am? Or just avoid me? Maybe they already don't like me and am the last person they would ever think to show up at the base? My heart sinks so I try to think of something else to take my mind off it.

"Hey are you okay?" Bluestreak's voice startles me from my thoughts, "You're squeezing the seatbelt kinda tight."

I look down to the seat belt noticing my white knuckles crushing it and instantly let go.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"It's all good." He says in a calming tone, "I just was making sure you're okay."

My heart warms when he says that. Just knowing or at least thinking that someone cares, that _he_ cares, makes me feel like I have a friend.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Well um...How did you get the cut on your face?"

I almost ask him to repeat the question making sure I heard right. _My cut._ I brush my fingertips over the bandage covering it. _I forgot he was there last night in garage._ My mind whirls for an explanation, for an excuse, until it hits me, "When I got jumped last night."

"Really I could've sworn you had it before-"

"The guy pulled a knife remember? Then I jumped on him." I lie remembering the sound of the blade clanging against the asphalt.

Bluestreak stays quiet for a moment as if trying to think back.

"I guess you're right." He utters at last. I mentally breathe a sigh of relief so he doesn't hear me.

…

"Let's stop here." Bluestreak gradually slows down before popping the car door open for me. I take hold of my backpack before exiting the car. From the moment I leave the car to the moment I start walking away, Bluestreak transforms and stretches his arms high above his head. "Oooooh Primus! That was a long drive." I sling my bag over the shoulder that isn't injured.

"You know Ratchet can take a look at that when we get to the base." He suggests, noticing me struggling to balance it on my non-dominant arm by shifting my weight in the opposite direction from how I'm used to standing. "He's the doctor of the Autobots," he continues, "He can work miracles that bot. You'll be in good hands." I bob my head. Bluestreak continues to stretch, reaching down to touch his feet all while asking more questions.

"Hey um I know this is a little late, but I still don't know your name." I squint in confusion immediately trying to recall introducing myself, but can't remember even mentioning my name.

"It's Parker."

He meets my gaze while reaching towards the sky again, "Parker. That's nice." Bluestreak grins and I feel the color rise in my cheeks while smiling in return.

…

Bluestreak told me the signal was getting clearer and clearer the farther we drove east. He also explained how the autobots have something called a ground bridge and when we get close enough he can send a distress signal to them to send one over. He then goes on about his most memorable battles and how cool Optimus Prime is. I listen to every word intrigued, but also amazed at how long this bot could talk for. He also talks about how he got separated from the autobots during a fight and had to take on a new car form in order to hide from the Decepticons looking for him. Bluestreak says government agent Agent Fowler could probably hook him up with some people who can make him "all shiny and cool again".  
"This might be close enough." He says interrupting himself from his talk about how he would love to wash the rust off his exterior. I get out of the car and Bluestreak transforms. He presses a finger to his ear and a beeping sound starts. When pressing it again, he holds it which ceases the beeping allowing Bluestreak to speak, "This is Autobot Bluestreak in need of a ground bridge." He releases the button and the noise fills the silence of the desert around us. We wait a few moments before he tries again. "This is Autobot Bluestreak in need of a ground bridge." He takes his hand away from his ear slowly lowering his hand down to his side. Bluestreak impatiently taps his foot on the ground while we listen for anything to come through the comm link. After a while, he sighs, "Looks like we have to keep driving farther." I walk closer to him just as he is about to transform back into the Datsun when suddenly a green glowing swirl appears. Green and blue swirl around each other in a clockwise direction. The colors don't mix as they circle deeper into the vertical whirlpool where a white center glows. The colors sparkle and it seems to be or at least look like a rip in the universe. My gaze switches between the vortex and Bluestreak. He smiles, "We're here." I gape at the sparkling portal in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the continued support and the reviews!**

 **Shout out to Endeavor for the most recent post. I'm lucky to have had you stumble upon this story and give me some advice. You seriously have been a big help and I really appreciate it.**

 **With that, here is the fourth chapter of Take Me Away:**

Chapter 4

The beauty of the portal hypnotizes me. I inch closer, hand outstretched, and stick it into the swirling vortex. At first, I expect it to hurt, but when my hand is in, it tingles. I take it out half expecting my hand to be sparkly, but it comes out looking as normal as ever. When I push harder into the portal, almost like a punch, a burst of white sprays out before mixing back with the colors. I look to Bluestreak who is watching me with a look of amusement.

"What is it?"

He shrugs, "Nothing."

I turn my attention back to the portal waving my hand in and out of it.

"Do we just walk through it?" I ask and Bluestreak nods his head. I stare at the portal for a few more seconds before sucking in a breath and stepping through.

…

A strong pull grabs me when my whole body steps in. Then, that pulling turns into forceful shove forward and next thing I know, my shoes hit solid ground.

I let out the breath I held and think that holding it wasn't really necessary. The first thing I see when looking up is the strange large tube-like room I seem to have teleported to. The whole thing is glowing with the swirling colors, white sparkles dancing around. When looking ahead, I see the end of the tunnel and head towards it. The floor under my feet gets bumpy as I walk out of the ground bridge. When I look down, a large black face is on the floor. The same one Bluestreak has on his chest. The symbol of the Autobots.

Standing in the center of the room is a large and wide green bot. Behind is a yellow Autobot with blue gear like eyes standing just about as tall as the green one. Next to that one is a blue and yellow bot that looks almost like Bluestreak except for this bot's colors and shape of the door wings. The smallest one looks to be more female than the rest and is colored purple. The final one I see is the tallest out of everyone. He is red and blue and I'm assuming that is Optimus, the leader of the Autobots.

"Who the Frag are you?" Tucked in the corner against a yellow railed staircase stands an orange and white bot holding a handle bar down on some tall thin control panel. "You're not Bluestreak." He squints his eyes stomping forward at me. I lift my arms in front of me in defense, but he keeps marching forward. While I'm shuffling backwards, the heel of my shoe catches the unevenness of the symbol on the floor causing me to fall onto my back. I land on my bad shoulder and wince in pain while using my legs to push away from him as his giant feet clamp down getting closer and closer. "I'm only going to ask you once," He stands directly at the tip of my sneakers bending down, "Who. Are. You." My breath catches in my lungs and I open my mouth to say something, but am cut off by more stomping.

"Ratchet! Will ya calm down! She's with me!" Bluestreak steps over me keeping myself between each leg while holding his hands out to make sure Ratchet doesn't crush me. Bluestreak looks down and sees me holding my injured shoulder. "And she's hurt." Ratchet gazes down with a stern glare that softens when he sees the shock in my face. With that Ratchet backs up stepping away from me. "Alright," he says lifting in hands in surrender, "Let me take a look at it then."

…

I am able to take off my sweatshirt with my one good arm and stick the hurt shoulder out of the neck hole of my t-shirt. Ratchet scans it and stays silent while pressing buttons on his giant computer. I wait patiently on the large metal bed while he works. After about two long minutes, he finally comes to a diagnosis, "It's a contusion" My heart skips a beat. _That doesn't sound good._

He turns to meet my gaze, "Rather, a deep bruising in your shoulder. So nothing serious, but I highly advise not using or moving it for the next week." I nod my head and to look to Bluestreak who has been leaning against the wall by the giant glowing blue capsule. Ratchet had noticed me staring at it before he scanned and explained that it was used to full body scan and help repair autobots.

"Nurse Darby might have a sling or at least know how to wrap it to keep you from using it."

Bluestreak grins down at me, "Told you you were in good hands." I stick my arm back into the sleeve of my shirt and make a temporary sling with my sweatshirt until Nurse Darby can bring a real one. I spot Ratchet watching me in the corner of my eye as I finish tying my sling, but when I glance at him he quickly turns his attention back to the computer.

…

"The tall red and blue," a finger points to the bot I assume is the leader, "that's Optimus Prime. The short bigger green bot is Bulkhead. Arcee is the tiny purple femmbot. Bumblebee's the yellow one and Smokescreen is the blue and yellow. He just got a new paint job." Bluestreak lowers his hand, "And you already met Ratchet." I nod as I watch the group of huddled autobots whisper among each other and constantly glance in my direction.

"...I'm sure they'll let you stay." Bluestreak reassures. Smokescreen waves his hand from the group, "Hey Blue! Come here a minute!" Bluestreak opens his mouth to say something to me, but reluctantly closes it and leaves to join the discussion. I frown. It's not like Bluestreak to keep his mouth shut and hold something back like that. I know I've only known him for a day, but I have learned a lot about him just from the way he talks and describes people and things. I've learned that he's open and talkative. Very talkative. And that's something I like because it makes me feel like I'm no longer being ignored. It also makes it easier to hold a conversation with him since he does most of the speaking. I've learned that he likes to crack jokes and tell stories. He's the most sincere, caring, loyal person I have ever met and I'm worried the Autobots won't let me stay and that Jack, Miko, and the spiky haired kid won't accept me. I'm afraid that I might get separated from Bluestreak. And that's the last thing I want out of this.

Bluestreak gives a final bod of the head before making his way back to me. "Parker...I got some news." My heart sinks, but I keep a straight face. He continues, "You...you can't stay." My gaze drops. "Ratchet isn't a fan of adding another human to the mix, Optimus is unsure if it's a good idea." He sits down onto the bed next to me, "You know...unless I become your guardian." I squint my eyes in confusion before looking up to spot a wide grin on Bluestreak's face.

"My guardian?" I ask lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah it's like a..." His head tilts from side to side as he thinks of the word, "...babysitter I guess." I slant my head and then understand what's he getting at and roll my eyes, "Of course you have to be potty trained and be in bed by a certain time." He teases.  
"Bluestreak?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you." I say sarcastically and he throws his head back and laughs.

"You can stay as long as I'm your guardian." He says after gaining composure, "Deal?"

He sticks a large finger out for a handshake. I take his finger and shake it, "Deal."

…

(Meanwhile)

"Ratchet? Are you there?" Comes a call from the computer.

"Yes I am here Jack." He answers.

"Arcee, Bee, and Bulkhead never came to pick us up. Could you send a ground bridge to my house? Miko and Raph are over so it'll just take one bridge."

Ratchet walks over to the thin control panel and lowers the handle turning the tube in a swirling green and blue glowing vortex again. Within moments, three figures hop through the portal. When they make it to the end of the tunnel Ratchet turns the ground bridge off.

"Hey my mom gave me a black sling. What for?" Jack asks.

"In the back." Ratchet says simply before returning to his work. The three humans share puzzled glances before walking over to the back corner.

…

I watch them as they near, my heart thumping hard. Thoughts buzz around my head causing my anxiety to build more and more. When Jack sees me, he stops and nudges Miko who then looks up and her eyes widen. "Cool! New friend!" She says running the rest of the way, her pink and black buns bouncing. She makes her way over and finds a way to climb up on top of the bed. "My name's Miko." She says when she gets to the top, "What's yours?" As soon as Miko is in a comfortable sitting position, she looks up and stares at my face. "Hey wait a sec, I know you!" Jack gets up and sits next to Miko, "She goes to school with us. It's Parker right?" Jack asks.

 _Oh God._ I nod my head.

"Well just in case you don't know this is Miko-"

"I just said that!" Miko interrupts giving Jack a punch in the arm.

"Ow! Hey!" He rubs his arm and she rolls her eyes, "Anyway," he continues, "I'm Jack and this is Raf."

The spiky haired kid, now known as Raf, fixes his red rimmed glasses before sitting and giving me a friendly grin, "Hello." He waves and I give a shy wave back. He looks young to be in high school.

Jack unwraps the sling from the clear plastic, "Here." He unties the knot in the sweatshirt and gently places my arm in the sling. He finishes up by putting the strap around the back of my neck, "There." I know I usually don't speak, but I'm speechless. This is not what I was expecting at all. "Thank you." I manage to say.

"So since you know about the autobots, are you staying?" Raf asks while keeping his gaze on his dangling feet.

"You-You want me to stay?" I question, my tone coming out much higher than I intended.  
"Of course! New friend right?" Miko says excitedly, "Now I won't be outnumbered! It gets annoying being the only girl around here. Especially with these two." Jack rolls his eyes at her teasing and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Ignore her," Jack says, "You are staying, right?"

I nod my head.

"Well then," He sticks his hand out for a shake, "Welcome to the team."

 **Hey quick Author's Note: I decided to give Smokescreen the blue and yellow paint job in this story, but Bee still has his yellow paint job. Please tell me what you guys thought of the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I decided to rewrite one of my favorite episodes and add Parker, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen (I say Smokescreen because this episode is from season 1 and he wasn't introduced yet in the show). The episode is Shadowzone (Season 1 Episode 15). Just to clarify this is the Transformers Prime Universe. Tell me what you think and how it turned out!**

Chp. 5

Introduction:

Starscream flies overhead having just left the Decepticon warship with a shard of dark energon he had been hiding from Megatron. He transforms and lands on the ground, dust clouds exploding from where his feet hit the Earth.

"Ah," Starscream says, "The grave site of the mighty Skyquake." He looks ahead to a pile of rocks stacked on top of each other that conceal the body of the deceased Skyquake.

"So quick to reject my authority while you lived." Starscream looks down to the tomb as he speaks to the body inside, "But, as the first of my reanimated warriors you shall bow to my command." Starscream breaks the dark energon shard in half and tosses one to the burial chamber of Skyquake. The dark purple crystal trails a stream of lavender smoke and falls between the rocks to where he lays. Suddenly, a purple light emits through the stones and glows brighter. Starscream takes the other half of the dark energon and stabs himself with it. Starscream's eyes go from red to purple as the blood of Unicron courses through his veins making him stronger.

"Yes...The power of dark energon be mine!" Starscream is engulfed in a heatless purple flame and laughs menacingly. "Symbiosis!" He raises his hands in the air, "I can feel it!" The flames travel to the ground, lighting it on fire, and pulses.

…

(Back at base)

I've been cooped up in the base for the past five days. The swollenness of my shoulder has died down, the surface of the skin now a light purple, but Ratchet still advises that I wear the sling until the discoloration is completely gone. While Jack, Miko, and Raf are at school, I'm taking an online course on my computer that I packed before I ran away. So everyday for about eight hours, I'm in front of a screen learning. Just about when I finish, Jack and the gang are picked up by Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee and driven back to base. When everyone gets here we usually work on homework or as Miko says "Just sit around and waste time".

I also recently learned that the Autobots and the Decepticons are aliens. They're from a planet called Cybertron that was destroyed by the war between Optimus and Megatron. They came here to Earth seeking refuge and the Decepticons followed.

I was also given a room. Down the hallway at the very end is where I stay. It gets cold there at night so my twin sized bed is stacked with blankets. My clothes are neatly folded and placed on the floor in front of the bed frame. In the back right corner is a piece of metal attached to the wall that makes up my desk.

I'm standing in the middle of the stair case with my arms folded on the yellow railing and my head on top of my arms. Bluestreak is standing next to me and turns his head when an orange light appears on Ratchet's computer.

"What's that?" He asks and Ratchet turns to see what's causing it. Ratchet squints at the screen before stepping away from the computer in shock. "I-It's a dark energon signature…"

"That could only mean one thing..." Bulkhead trails off.

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he is already making up for lost time," Optimus finishes as the orange light speeds across a map. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and Ratchet prepare to roll out." I look up to Bluestreak who gives me a small smile, "I'll be back soon." he says and walks over to Optimus' side.

"Me?" Rachet exclaims.

"If we are dealing with dark energon, I may well require your expertise." Optimus answers. "Arcee, Smokescreen-"

"Bridge operators. Got it Optimus." Smokescreen says with a thumbs up. I walk up the stairs to the couch and sit down next to Miko to see what she is drawing. Jack and Raf are sitting across from her on the other couch.

"Go get 'em Bulkhead. Bring the hurt." Miko calls back without taking her eyes off her drawing. I furrow my brows in suspicion.

"That's not like Miko to not want to go." Jack whispers to Raf.

"She's definitely up to something." He agrees.

Smokescreen punches in the coordinates and Arcee pulls the handle activating the ground bridge. I look behind me and watch the team transform and drive into the portal.

Miko glances around, a smirk forming at the ends of her lips, and takes off in a full sprint down the stairs.

"Making a break!" Jack calls out. Getting off the couch, we all race towards her. Jack almost trips on a box next to the couch, but quickly regains balance. When my feet reach the bottom of the stairs, Miko is already at the front of the ground bridge. Distracted by their current tasks, Arcee and Smokescreen don't even notice us.

"It's not safe!" Jack shouts when he catches up to Miko and grabs her by the arm to stop her.

"I'm not going to miss my first zombie-con throwdown!" She yells back and him. She twists her arm out of Jack's grip and keeps running deeper in the tunnel. Pulling ahead, I am almost able to grab her before we enter the portal.

I land on the dirt covered ground on my feet with a loud thud. The bots are already too far ahead to see us. I spot Miko climbing a hill made up entirely of different shaped rocks. I start climbing it, but have trouble since I only have one available arm to use. Jack and Raf climb ahead and Jack offers a hand when he reaches the top. I take his arm with a loud clap and he pulls me up. Miko is already perched anticipating the fight that's about to happen.

"That's not Megatron!" We hear Bulkhead exclaim and each share confused looks as well.

"Arise Skyquake!" Starscream demands, "Rise!" The ground starts to shake, like a tiny earthquake. "Let's see some fight of the living dead already!" Miko shouts excitedly.

"Miko!" Jack's tone low and angry, "What were you thinking?"

"She wasn't." Raf answers for her.

"Hey, I totally missed out on the one last time. This could be my only chance to take some snaps." She points out in the direction of the tomb. She reaches to her back pocket for her phone then checks her other pocket. "My cell phone!" She says double checking the pockets, "I must have dropped it back at base."

Optimus flicks out his arm cannon and calls to the Decepticon, "Starscream!"

"Autobots!" Starscream curses.

"Stand down." Optimus aims his arm cannon in Starscream's direction.

"You stand down!" Starscream aims an arm missile at the Autobots and shoots it. They all dive out of the way and it misses, hitting the ground instead. The Autobots all hide behind boulders scattered across the area and I spot Bluestreak hiding behind one with Bumblebee.

"You cannot harm me while dark energon flows through my veins!" I narrow my eyes when I notice something strange happen on Starscream's face. His eyes suddenly go from purple back to red, which means the power of the dark energon has faded away. In short, good for us and bad for him. Optimus pops up from behind the rock and shoots his arm cannon blasting one of Starscream's arms off. He wails in agony. The arm lands a few yards in front of him. Without hesitation, Starscream rushes forward scooping up his dismembered arm and hides behind a rock.

"You clipped his wing," Bulkhead says, "He's grounded."

"Nice one Optimus!" Bluestreak throws his fist in the air.

One by one all the Autobots come out from behind the rocks and step forward toward where Starscream is hiding.

"Come on, come on! Rise already!" Starscream yells at the glowing burial chamber. He growls, "This is commander Starscream requesting emergency ground bridge to my coordinates." He calls over his comm link.

"Arrrgh! I can't believe you made me lose my phone!" Miko accuses Jack. Jack gives a sarcastic chuckle, "How is this my fault?

Raf and I share a glance before looking back to Jack and Miko.

"Oh no…" Bulkhead says as he turns around seeing Miko.

"Arcee we need a ground bridge immediately." Optimus orders into the comm.

Within the second a ground bridge appears, but so does a second one.

"Two?" Ratchet keeps switching his gaze between the portals. "You four into our ground bridge! Now!" He shouts and we all start to climb down, Jack dragging Miko with him.

Starscream swan dives into the portal closest to him as we race into the one closest to us.

…

As soon as everyone enters the portals, a strong force begins to push against the autobots.

"Ratchet! What is happening?" Optimus asks.

"The dueling ground bridge portals must be feeding back on each other." The force gets stronger between the two portals. "Parker!" Bluestreak races forward with Bulkhead by his side, "We have to get them out of there!" They both push against the force of the portals and are consequently shoved back. Bluestreak lands on his back glancing at the sparkling vortex one last time before it explodes and both bridges vanish.

…

The light burns my eyes when I try to open them. I blink a few times to help my eyes adjust. Objects begin becoming more visible the more I blink and, eventually, everything becomes clear again. I lay on my back with my sling relaxed on my rib cage.

I hear Jack, Raf, and Miko stir to consciousness and moan. "You guys okay?" Jack asks looking around and making sure we're all accounted for.

"Yeah I think so." Raf speaks for all of us while fixing his glasses. Behind us we hear Bulkhead groan and stand to his feet, "What just happened?"

One by one, we see all the Autobots stand.

"Can't be certain." Ratchet concludes, "But if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates cross streams, the feedback could've triggered a system overload."

"Could?" Miko's voice cracks, "Hello? More like totally did."

"Where's Parker? Where's the kids?" Bluestreak looks all around him.

I step forward, "Bluestreak, we're right here." I wave my hands in the air.

"The kids made it through right?" Bulk looks to Ratchet who gives him an unreadable expression. Passing me, Miko walks forward, "Bulkhead we're right here!"

Optimus brings a finger to his ear, "Arcee, did the children make it safely back to base?"

"Negative." She answers over the comm, "You don't see them?"

"No sign." Ratchet says.

"What no sign! Okay, seriously Bulk?" He takes a large step towards Miko coming close. Too close.

"Miko! Move!" I shout to her, but it's too late. Bulkhead's foot comes down on her and to our surprise it passes right through her. She stumbles back and I rush up catching her with my one good arm across her back before helping her steady herself.

"He went right through you." Jack almost whispers, "We're not alive."

Raf grips onto Jack's shirt, "I don't want to be a ghost!"

Drowning out the rest of the conversation, I gaze up to Bluestreak who glances frantically around. He cups his hands around his mouth, "Parker!" His words echo through my head.

"I-I'm right here…" I whisper to myself. I reach up to touch him and my hand passes right through. I let out a stunned gasp. _He can't see me...He can't hear me...He can't talk to me...He can't notice me._ My breath quickens. _No. Not again._ I can feel tears rising in my eyes and I force myself to hold them back. _Stay calm,_ I tell myself, _I have Jack, Miko, and Raf. I'm not alone. We all can find a way out. There has to be a way to get back. There has too._ Taking a deep breath, I regain my composure and step back to the group. I turn away from Bluestreak tuning out his calls as best I can.

We race over to the other Autobots listening to them speak amongst each other. "Ratchet," Optimus begins, "Could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" "Not likely." He answers, "If Starscream didn't arrive at our base the most likely explanation is a dislocation. The children may simply been bridged to an unattended destination."We stop following them as they continue to walk forward."Another place, but in the same place." Raf puts the pieces of the puzzle together.  
"Wh-What do you mean?" Jack looks down to him.  
"We're probably in a different dimension. Some kind of alternate reality. A...Shadow Zone." he explains. Miko rolls her eyes, "Nerd alert."  
"Do you know a way to get out of this?" I ask Raf, keeping my voice from sounding desperate.  
"Not that I know of." Raf says.  
The Autobots walk up to a giant crater in the ground, "Look. Skyquake's tomb is empty." Optimus says as Bluestreak rejoins the group from his search.  
"How'd we miss Skyquake rise and shining _?_ " Bulkhead asks.  
"It seems Starscream got what he came for." Ratchet mumbles sadly.  
"Another matter for another time. Right now our priority is locating Jack, Rafael, Miko, and Parker." Optimus presses a finger to the comm link, "Arcee, Smokescreen bridge us back to base." A green and blue glowing portal appears seconds later.  
Suddenly, a shadow casts over us and a giant claw wraps around the side of a mountain using it to propel himself forward. The reanimated form of Skyquake quickly limps toward the group of Autobots who are about to step through the portal.  
"Zombie!" Miko exclaims and we rush forward towards them.  
"Guys look out!" Jack screams.  
"Turn around!" None of our shouts are heard and Skyquake lifts a sharp claw above his head and swipes down.  
"No!" Raf shouts. The claw passes right through Bumblebee and we all breathe a heavy sigh of relief except for Raf.  
"Awesome! He can't touch them either!" Miko squeals with delight. Skyquake turns around, his dark purple eyes narrowing as he spots us.  
"Yeah, and neither can we!" Raf says, "Which means-"  
Skyquake lets out a terrifying roar before he can finish and lunges towards us. Turning around, we all run away from the Decepticon zombie. While we take ten steps, he takes one giant slow step forward. We race in between two canyons, Skyquake gaining. Raf begins to fall behind and trips on the ground, his glasses falling off his face in the process. Jack immediately turns around and goes back for Raf, helping him up and getting him to safety. We are just about to start running again when Raf yanks on Jack's sleeve, "Jack my glasses! I can't see without my glasses!"  
Jack peeks around the corner and sees Skyquake only a few feet away from them.  
"Way too dangerous." He says. I peek around the corner and look to the red rimmed glasses sitting in the center of the dust covered ground. With that I take off, heading straight towards the glasses, my heart racing. The reanimated corpse is feet away from crushing it. _Raf needs those._ I tell myself, _Don't let him down._ I snatch the glasses and slide clear of being crushed. Coughing, I wave away dust clouds with the hand holding the glasses.

"Parker let's go!" I hear Jack shout and I weave around Skyquake's legs reuniting with the group.

"Let's book!" Miko shouts. We all follow close behind her, "Maybe we could set a trap! Try to crush it!"

"With what?" Raf cries out, "Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground."

"We can't run forever!" Miko says, "But maybe we can hide!"

We start to pull farther and farther ahead of Skyquake until we have enough distance between him and us to slow down and catch our breath. We all pant hard, some of us choosing to sit on the ground.

"The best thing about zombies," Miko manages through pants, "they're slow moving." I give a tired laugh. All of a sudden, music starts playing. We all look at one another with puzzled expressions.

"Jack your phone!" Raf notices the white glow illuminating Jack's back pocket. Jack takes his phone out and answers it. "Hello?" He speaks into the phone, "Arcee are you there?" No response comes through. "Hello? Arcee?" At last, he sighs in disappointment, "Nothing."

"Gee imagine that. The fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception." Miko rolls her eyes.

"Wait guys, the phone _rang_. We're getting a signal."

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us because we're moving at hyperspeed or something." Raf says.

"You think they could read us?"

"Texting!" Raf blurts out.

Miko gasps, "Text me! If my phone is back at the base maybe they'll see it."

We all look over Jack's shoulder as he begins typing.

"Guys…" I say glancing behind us, a hobbling Skyquake catching up. They turn to look in the direction I am and see the risen Decepticon inching closer. Jack tries to text as fast as he can, but when owning a flip phone texting isn't that easy. _We need a plan...What would Bluestreak do?_ I spy a good sized rock off to the side against the canyon wall. I grab the stone and it's about the size of my palm. I chuck it at Skyquake.  
"What are you doing?" Jack raises his voice.

"Buying you time." I say simply. I run forward snatching another rock and throwing it at Skyquake. This time I get his attention. I sprint under him and he turns around to follow me.

"Parker! Stop!" Jack orders, but I don't follow.

"You guys run and find a place to hide! I'll find you!" I shout behind me as they start to disappear into the fog. I go as fast as I can, forcing my exhausted legs to keep moving forward. My breaths turn to pants that turn into exasperated gasps. I turn a corner and briefly look behind me. Skyquake is farther away and he's just far enough to quickly search for a place to hide. I find a pile of rocks with a small space at the bottom of it. It doesn't look safe, but I know I can't keep outrunning him. I lay on my back, keeping the arm in the sling off the ground, and pull myself into the small opening. I'm able to fit inside, but just barely. The thunder of Skyquake's footsteps vibrates the ground and I suck in a breath. A low growl builds up in his chest, but he other than that he keeps walking without seeing me. Quietly, I let out my breath before crawling out of the little hole. _I hope I bought them enough time to finish the text and hide._ I think to myself.

A loud explosion echoes through the canyon before a loud roar. _Or maybe not…_

I dash in the direction Skyquake went. Smoke covers the pathway between the canyons and I run straight into it.

"Miko! Raf! Jack!" I shout, "Where are you guys?"

The sudden snapping of wires and a spark of light illuminates through the smoke causing me to stop running. When the light sparks again I can make out a shadow of Skyquake about two yards ahead of me. The sparks seem to be spraying through his right arm. Then, the arm stops sparking and Skyquake gives another terrifying cry. As I continue forward, the smoke thins and I can see Jack, Miko, and Raf hiding behind Starscream's dismembered arm. _It must have got pulled in during the ground bridge explosion._ Skyquake's newly dismembered arm lays on the earth before him twitching. I tilt my head to the side and wonder how the kids managed to do that before remembering that Starscream's arm used to be equipped with a red missile. The twitching becomes what I hope is just more intense twitching of the fingers, but am soon proved wrong when the whole hand flips over using its fingertips as legs. The appendage lurches towards Jack, Miko, and Raf using the fingertips to run. It's like something straight out of a horror movie.

"Come on! Come on!" I hear Jack yell. All three of them turn around running away from the monster hand speeding after them.

"How can the zombie hand move faster than the actual zombie!" Miko cries out before they turn the corner and I lose visual. In front of me Skyquake slowly limps in their direction. I spin around and run back the way I came, hoping to meet up with them. When I do turn the corner, I spot them and the zombie arm on their tails.

"Over here!" I call out and wave my hands in the air. Jack sees me and points me out to the others and they start to push ahead towards me. They're still pretty far, but if they run fast we could have enough time to find a place to hide. Just as I'm about to scout out for a somewhere for the four of us to hide in, a ground bridge pops up and they stop in front of it.

"The autobots saw our text!" I hear Miko say joyfully. The arm starts to catch up behind them. Without another moment to spare, they jump through right when the zombie arm lunges at them. The zombie arm misses and drives straight into the canyon wall. Once they're through, it closes, leaving me alone in the Shadowzone.

…

(Meanwhile)

Jack, Miko, and Raf dive through the interdimensional portal Ratchet had to create to get them out of the Shadowzone. The portal is already closed by the time they hit solid ground. Another ground bridge opens and out walks Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Bluestreak. Jack and Arcee, Raf and Bee, and Miko and Bulk all rush up to reunite while Bluestreak looks around. "Guys where's Parker?" Bluestreak gazes down to the kids who also look as confused as he does.

"She's must still be in there…" Raf's voice trails off, "She's still in the Shadowzone…"

…

 _No, no, no, no, no!_ My head screams, _I-I didn't make it…_ I notice the Autobots come through a different ground bridge and greet their human friends while Bluestreak looks around in all directions for me. I rush up and attempt to touch him again, but to my horror my hand brushes through him. A single tear streams down my face, my mouth gaped open; too shocked to do anything else. _I didn't make it…_ The words repeat over and over in my head. At least the last time I went through this there were people who could _see_ me. There were people who could _listen_ and _hear_ me. Now, I'm trapped inside my worst fear and I'm all alone.

I hear the crumbling of rocks as the arm frees itself from the canyon wall. I look to Bluestreak one last time before sprinting away.

I head around the corner to where Skyquake is. I rush passed him and turn the next corner and see the place I hid before. I sprint faster than I ever have before and crawl into the tiny cave again. The arm doesn't see and turns another corner thinking that it's still chasing me. The sounds slowly vanish, the silence building up. I wish that Bluestreak was here to fill that silence with his talking or that _someone_ was here with me. I stifle a sob while the tears stream down my face. My heart sinks and the sadness hits like a wave. My sobs continue for a few more minutes before I force myself to stop. I don't like crying, even alone. So I decide that I'm not going to start now. I sniffle and wipe my tear streamed cheeks with my sleeve and lay there while I feel the redness of my eyes start to fade away. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly, gaining composure. _Think...think Parker,_ I tell myself, _I can't hide here forever. There has to be another way out of this or at least a way to get rid of Skyquake._ The sound of claws thumping grows and an idea strikes me. I have a plan.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I might do another rewrite of an episode if you guys want, but tell me what you guys thought about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter! Keep reviewing and letting me know your thoughts on chapters. And with that, here is the sixth chapter of Take Me Away!**

Chp. 6

 _Lets try this again._ I sit perched on top of the rock hill I was hiding under and wait patiently for the third time. In order for this to work it has to be timed perfectly, which it hasn't yet. A few minutes ago, I was able to get the zombie arm and Skyquake moving in opposite directions, instead of Skyquake constantly following his missing limb. I had to throw rocks at him to get him to turn around. The arm can move fast too, so I have to make sure I start running at the right time otherwise he could claw me. Building up, my nerves start to make my hands shaky and cold sweat travels down my neck. Sucking in a breath, I watch for any sign of movement. A faint, but familiar, noise grows. The arm races around the corner at a terrifying speed, seeming almost faster than the last two times. Part of me thinks I won't be able to outrun it if things do not go according to plan...again. The arm begins to dash directly toward me, huge light brown dust clouds behind it. _Not yet._ I tell myself as the zombie hand gets closer, my heart slamming into my ribcage. _Not yet._ The hand is now crawling up to where I am waiting, flinging loose rocks down to the ground. _Now!_ Swiftly, I hop down the hill of stones and run straight towards another at the end of the straightaway. Scaling it, the arm is close behind, gaining on me. My muscles still burn from doing this the last couple times without proper rest in between. Reaching the top, I can see around the other corner and a one-armed Skyquake is just about to turn it to continue walking until he sees me. Skyquake is reaching out to grab me while the arm behind scrambles to the top, bringing out its claws. At the right time, I jump off, Skyquake's zombie arm doing the same. The hand is just inches off from grabbing me and Skyquake steps forward reaching to catch me. When Skyquake moves, he comes into his arm's path and the claws plunge deep into him. Skyquake stumbles a bit trying to regain balance while I'm still flying through the air figuring out how to land. His attached arm flails, my eyes widening when a metal arm comes in my way. Stopping me mid fall, the arm hits me square in the torso. Grunting, my good hand searches for something to hold on to. Without anything to grab, I begin to slip as Skyquake collapses. I gasp as my body completely slides off and falls to the ground. I descend into a cloud of dust that was kicked up and everything goes dark.

…

 _Wh-What happened? Where am I?_ My eyelids are very heavy and when they just barely peek open the brightness of everything is blinding. I reclose my eyes and try again. This time I can keep them open for longer. I lay like this for a few minutes slowly opening and closing my eyes until I can hold them open without a burning sensation in them. I blink and gaze around the area, but everything is blurry. To my right I can make out a silver object laying out and not moving. _Skyquake?_ To my left I see a large dark wall. _The canyon?_ I try to sit up, but once my body moves pain shoots up everywhere. My throat is completely dry and when I lick my lips they are parched as well. Groaning, I prop myself up on my elbows. When I try to stand, I instantly think of going to grab myself a glass of water then remember I can't because I'm stuck in another dimension with a dead zombie con and no water or food. I didn't even think that dehydration or starvation could take me out before Skyquake did, but now that he's gone what am I supposed to do? I make it onto my feet, every limb and muscle extremely sore. My head throbs badly while I attempt to take a step forward. Putting one foot in front of the other, I quickly lose balance and fall onto my hands and knees with a loud thump. I sigh loudly before getting up again.

"Parker what are you doing?" Comes a familiar voice. I look to my right side to see the silver figure I assumed was Skyquake's foot move and a head appears. I rub the blurriness from my eyes and see an Autobot symbol on his chest.

"Bluestreak?"

Distracted, I fall backwards losing balance and a hand scoops me up. "Parker you need to take it easy. Doc said you'd be fine, but I still want you to rest." I look up to a familiar face and wrap my arms around Bluestreak's hand, "You-You got me out." He sets me down onto the bed in Ratchet's medical corner. I spot a cup of water out for me and drink it slowly. The water splashes my dry throat and I cough. Putting the cup down, I clear my throat, "How?"

He kneels down beside the bed resting his chin on his arms. "I was bridged over to the spot before the inter dimensional portal was opened." Bluestreak continues, "Ratchet activated it and I waited a while for you to come out...but you never did."

…

(8 hours ago)

Bluestreak waits in front of the green and blue swirling vortex that's supposed to bring Parker back to the real world. He remembers when she first discovered the ground bridge portal and how fascinated she was by it. He smiles to himself at the thought before focusing back on the portal. Bluestreak stands there alone, which he hates to be, and imagines Parker walking through any minute, but she never does.

"That's it," He talks into his comm, "I'm going in."

"Bluestreak, no." Ratchet answers, "The bridge is still unstable and we don't know what could happen if you entered. Plus, the bridge can't hold much longer. We will have to try again when it's charged enough."

"...Ratch? Did you say something? I think we're breaking up."

"Oh don't you-" Ratchet starts, but it's too late. Bluestreak is already racing towards the portal.

The first thing Bluestreak notices is that his comm link buzzes with white noise so he shuts it off. _No signal._ He thinks to himself. Looking around, Bluestreak sees how gray everything is. He walks forward between two canyons on a dusty path, a shiver running down his spine as he remembers Miko mentioning Skyquake's reanimated corpse roaming around. He takes out his arm cannon. Just as he's about to turn the final corner, he spots a large dark solid object blocking the path. Walking forward slowly, he aims his gun at it. A huge decepticon lays on his back with open dark optics and a severed arm stabbing him in the side. When Bluestreak looks down to Skyquake's feet, he sees a brown haired girl with her eyes closed. Instantly, he retracts his arm cannon and kneels down, cupping his hand around Parker to gently pick her up. He holds her out in front of him and wishes he could read vitals like Ratchet can. Bluestreak doesn't see any signs of breathing or anything for that matter. She's completely limp in his hand. "No, no, no…" He cradles her close to his spark and closes his optics.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispers to himself and slumps his head down to his chest.

…

(Now)

"...Suddenly you started breathing again." Bluestreak says, "I took you back to base where Ratchet looked you over. He said it's a miracle you survived with only some minor bruising." He gives me a sad smile, "I never should've left you."

"Blue," I croak, "This isn't your fault." I sigh. "For one thing, you just saved my life...And...and," I decide now's as good as time as any to tell him what happened that night, "and the night I packed my bags and left with you. My dad...when he um…he was..." I tried to think of a way to say it, but can't find the right words.

"I know." He says gently.

"You know? When did I-"

"You didn't." He says with a shake of the head, "That night I knew something was wrong. I heard noises coming from inside. When I did a thermal scan, you were hanging on a tree in the yard. You didn't notice when I pulled up to one of the parking spaces in the front." I think back to that night and remember parking the car in the back of the garage, but when I opened it to run away, it was parked right in front. In my mom's usual parking space. My mouth opens but no words come out. Bluestreak smiles, "I was just...doing my job." He sighs, "Now get some sleep, okay?" I notice that Bluestreak seems...distracted. I tell myself it's probably because of the events that just took place and nod to him. Just before I fall asleep, I see Bluestreak watching me; still kneeling by the bed.

…

(8 hours ago)

"I'm so sorry…" Bluestreak whispers to himself and slumps his head down to his chest. Parker's head lolls to the side up against his spark casing. Suddenly, a surge of energy courses through him and his chest glows brighter. A spark of electricity travels from him to Parker and she jerks when it hits her. He lifts his head up, breath caught in his lungs, as Parker coughs. "Oh thank Primus…" He exhales. She doesn't wake up but he can see her body rise and lower as she breathes. Sitting against the canyon, he holds Parker close and tries to make sense of what just happened. Then Bluestreak notices his spark is racing. He places a hand over it and feels the speeding pulse. Confused, he walks back through the inter dimensional portal and presses a hesitant finger into his comm, "Ratchet, take us home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This chapter is pretty short so sorry about that, but I hope you guys enjoy! Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

Chapter 7

"Come on. Let's go." Bluestreak says.  
I turn away from my homework, "Where?"  
"Out."  
"Out where?"  
Bluestreak punches in coordinates on the ground bridge, "Parker, you have been cooped up here too long. I know you're still a little sore, but you should get some fresh air."  
"At ten o'clock at night?"  
He shrugs, "Ten, eleven. Who cares? Plus, you've been doing homework too long. It's driving me crazy."  
I laugh, "Driving you crazy? You don't even have to do it."  
Bluestreak pulls the handle activating the ground bridge, "You coming?"

We are teleported to an isolated place in the canyons. Hidden behind a boulder, Bluestreak transforms and sits against it gazing into the night sky. The stars are bright tonight and there are so many out that the sky is a very dim blue. Some of the stars shimmer while some are actually just planes from far away. A faded white cloud stretches across the center of the sky where stars are just barely covering it. Half lit, the moon is just a little off from being above us.

"...It's beautiful…" Bluestreak whispers quietly, "It almost looks like Cybertron."

His bright glowing blue optics are trained on the sky. "Does it always look like this?" He asks without looking at me.

I shake my head, "Inside the city the sky is black and almost starless...almost."

"Why?" Bluestreak looks down, "Why is it like that in the city?"

"Light pollution." I shove my hands in my sweatshirt pocket, "Too much light to see the stars."

"On Cybertron, I don't think sky ever got like that. No matter how much light there was. There were two moons...and the sky would be a different color every night..."

"Bluestreak?" He doesn't answer. I don't think he realized it, but his gaze had dropped when he started talking about Cybertron's sky and he looked like he was lost.

"Bluestreak? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Sorry. Just...thinking." Frowning, I walk up and hesitantly place a hand on one of his outstretched legs. Instantly, he takes his gaze off the ground to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He nods his head, but just before I take my hand off his leg, I notice something odd. He's shaking.

"This is a classic." I say as I pop in Back to the Future into the CD slot of Bluestreak's radio. We bridged back to base and picked up a DVD and, since Bluestreak still wanted me out of the base, teleported back to where we were gazing at the sky. Transformed, he said that if I put it into his radio he can project it out of his Holographic comm link that is never used. Most of the members on the team don't have one because they are too old. It was only recent that Cybertronians had started to be created with Holographic communicators. Bee, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen are the only ones that have them.

Getting comfortable, I shift in the driver's seat before Bluestreak plays it. The movie opens with the title and a bunch of clocks all ticking in a single room. I check my watch real quick and it reads 11:00. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, my eyes grow sleepy. Eventually, I end up drifting off into a deep sleep.

…

(Meanwhile)

The credits roll and Bluestreak softly whistles in excitement, "That was a fantastic movie. I really liked at the end how Marty played guitar at the dance and it scared everyone because music like that had never been played before and-" He feels Parker roll onto her side.

"Parker?" She softly moans. As slowly and silently as he can, he transforms and when completely in bot form, Parker appears on his palm sleeping. From the night breeze, she shivers. Immediately, Bluestreak cradles her close to keep her warm. With Parker close to his chest, he's just about to contact Ratchet to open the ground bridge when something strange happens. A strong surge of energy washes over him, his spark races and glows brighter- brighter than the last time- and shines through his external armor. His breath quickens as the energy grows. Sparks of electricity shoot from Parker's hand which is resting on his chest directly over his spark. He pulls her away and everything stops instantly. Wide eyed, Bluestreak pants and stares at her in his palm. As soon as she makes contact with his spark chasm, this...energy courses through him and what bugs him most is he can't explain why. He places a hand over his spark and can still feel it racing. _What's happening?_

…

(The next day)

Bluestreak pokes his head in Parker's room to see that she is still sleeping. He breaths a sigh of relief and walks to where all the other Autobots are hanging out.

"Morning Blue." Smokescreen says giving him a friendly pat on the back. Bumblebee whistles noises and it means, "Good morning."

Bluestreak nods his head, but doesn't say anything in return. Walking passed Smokescreen, he makes his way to Optimus who is located in the center of the room.

"Good morning Bluestreak." Optimus says with a low, but still booming voice.

"Good morning sir."

Optimus lifts an eyebrow, "Bluestreak is everything alright?" He bites his lip, "Optimus, I need to speak with you…and Ratchet." Ratchet turns his head away from the computer screen at the mention of his name. "In private."

Instead of finding another part of the base to hang around until the conversation ended, the rest of the Autobots left on an energon search. Optimus stands an intimidating six feet taller than Bluestreak and he has to crane his neck up to make eye contact with him.

"It's about Parker."

Optimus looks to Ratchet. Ratchet narrows his eyes while Bluestreak continues, "It's hard to explain what happens, but...but when she is close to my spark something...strange happens."

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asks.

Bluestreak rubs the back of his neck, "A...spark of electricity. And energy, lots of energy."

"What does it feel like?" Ratchet presses.

"It-It's not that easy to explain, but the closest thing I can think that it feels like is refilling on energon."

Optimus and Ratchet share shocked glances.

"Only more powerful."

Optimus puts both hands to his hips, "Is she awake yet?" Bluestreak shakes his head.

"When did this happen?" Ratchet says.

"The second time was last night."

"Second time?! Why didn't you say anything the first time it happened?"

"I wasn't sure how to bring it up. I wasn't even sure _what_ had happened."

"You still should have told us!" Ratchet shouts.

Bluestreak holds his hands up in surrender, "I-I know...and I'm sorry. Could...could you maybe scan her or something?"

Ratchet pinches his nose, "What exactly should I be scanning for?"

Bluestreak shrugs, "Anything."

Three heads all peek in Parker's room to check if she is still sleeping. She rolls around, but is still out cold. Ratchet points the scanner in her direction and a blue light scans up and down the room. It beeps twice and Ratchet reads it. After a few seconds, he rereads it over and over again before looking at us with wide eyes, "By the All Spark…...It's not possible." Bluestreak reads the scanner over Ratchet's shoulder and has to read and reread it to believe it himself, "There's no way…" Ratchet scans her again and gets the same result.

"What is it?" Optimus asks.

Ratchet gazes up, "She has energon readings on her...and they're off the chart."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Energon?" Optimus asks. Ratchet hands him the scanner and his eyes widen. "Primus….How is this possible?"

Ratchet still blown away, slightly shrugs, "It's not."

"What are we going to do?" The concern in Bluestreak's voice rising.

"I-I don't know…" Ratchet says, "I don't know…"

…

I yawn and stretch my arms out to the side. I check my clock and it reads 9:30 am. I'm usually awake before that, but Bluestreak and I stayed up kinda late last night. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up, I feel dizzy and fall onto my hands and knees. My head throbs and for moments it feels like I've been hit by a truck. I feel weak, like when you're really sick and just getting out of bed is a struggle. But as soon as it starts, it stops. I try to stand again and am able to without a problem. I shrug it off. _Head rush. Must've got up too fast._ Opening the door to leave my room, I hear voices coming from the other side. I press my ear against the cold door and listen carefully.

"What do we tell her?" Says one.

"We don't. At least not yet. We need to run more tests."

"Like what?"

"Nurse Darby could do a blood test and give it to Agent Fowler to see if it matches energon. And maybe an x-ray-"

I swing the door open and three heads turn toward me. "Guys what's going on?"

Bluestreak, Ratchet, and Optimus all glance at each other before Ratchet steps forward, "You see Parker. I um...realized that it's time for another check up on your shoulder."

"You just checked it. A few days ago. That's when I got the sling removed." I cross my arms clearly not convinced.

"Yes, yes, well I say we should check on it one last time. And Nurse Darby is going to give you a blood test and an x-ray." I lift an eyebrow at Ratchet, "It happens every six months to all the kids. Free doctor appointments." Ratchet forces a smile and that confirms he's lying. But I remember that whatever it is they're trying to do, they're trying to help. Suspiciously, I nod my head in agreement.

"Great!" Ratchet claps his hands together, "The appointment starts in two hours."

Nurse Darby presses a cold wipe against my skin and lowers my arm into a yellow foam block to relax it on. Then, she sticks a needle into the spot that was just cleaned. The needle is connected to a tube and the tube turns red as blood transfers into a small vial. Nurse Darby turns away for a moment and I watch the tube as the blood pours into the vial. Looking closer, I notice that the blood just entering the plastic tube is a bright blue before suddenly turning red throughout the rest of the pipe. Nurse Darby turns back around and I move away from it as if nothing had happened. When the vial is full, she takes the needle out of me before placing a bandage over the spot that was punctured. Taking care of the equipment, she tells me to apply pressure to it for a few minutes and to meet her by the x-ray machine Agent Fowler had brought in. I press onto the bandage, thank her, and walk toward it. She takes the vile and puts it into a small blue cooler. Agent Fowler meets her where the blood test was given. He takes the cooler and when he looks over to me, I pretend like I've been too busy preparing for the x-ray to notice. Nurse Darby meets me there and starts to give me directions, "Now Parker, I need you to take off all of your clothes and put on this robe." She pulls one out from a compartment in the bottom of the table I have to lay on. Laying out a thin white piece of paper on the bed, she says she will be back when I am finished getting ready. She walks away and I begin to strip off my clothes. When half naked from the top, I slip the robe on, tie a knot in the back and then slide off my pants and underwear. I prop myself onto the table and tell her I'm ready. Within moments, Nurse Darby appears. "That was fast." She says. "Are you uncomfortable with this at all? Because if you are you should tell me. I don't want you to feel any discomfort. I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you not scare you."

I shake my head, "I'm not...scared of the doctors I guess. Plus, you're here to help so I should let you help me, right?"

Nurse Darby softly smiles, "Smart girl." Gently, she places a hand behind my head and lowers me down to my back. She walks over to the machine's console, "Now stay perfectly still." I nod and suck in a breath as she starts the machine. A black and white box shaped camera slides over my body a couple times before beeping and stopping. Nurse Darby strolls over with my clothes in her hands and tells me I can change back and then leave if I would like. She heads back to the console with her back toward me as I start to change. When all's said and done, I notice Nurse Darby already holding my x-ray scans with a cell phone pressed against her ear. Her eyes are big and I read her lips as she says, "We have a problem."

…

Nurse Darby sets down the phone and takes the photos to Agent Fowler's office inside the base. She opens the door and Agent Fowler jumps, "I got your call. Is everything alright?"

She shakes her head and carefully checks to see if Parker is still watching her, but to her surprise Parker has disappeared. She shuts the wooden door and locks it.

"Look at these." She plops the x-rays of Parker on his desk. He carefully looks through them each. Suddenly his eyes widen.

"I know." Nurse Darby says when Agent Fowler looks up at her. "Are the blood tests back yet?"

"Not yet. They will probably be done by tomorrow. I will tell you as soon as I can."

…

(That night)

 _Is there something wrong with me?_ I look at my hands remembering the strange bright blue liquid flowing through the tube. _Am I sick?_ I cover my face with my hands and sigh. _There's only one way to find out…_  
I walk over to a metal slab that makes up my desk and grab the pair of scissors. I sit down in the center of the floor with a thick blanket underneath me. I place the blade in the center of my palm and push down hard while dragging it across. Squeezing my eyes shut, I grit my teeth as the stinging begins to settle in. When I'm finished, I glance at my hand and my breath is caught in my throat. My blood glows a bright blue as it drips down to the blanket. I stare at it mesmerized before touching it with a fingertip. The blood glows blue on my finger then suddenly it all goes dark. I shine my phone flashlight at it and see that the color is red. I do it again, slicing my hand above the first cut and start a timer on my phone. It reads 1 minute and 45 seconds by the time it goes dark.  
I tear a piece of cloth from the blanket and wrap it around my hand. The tube must have been too concentrated for the bright blue blood to stay bright blue for a minute and forty five seconds. _Why is this happening?_ I try to remember going to the doctors and getting diagnosed with something, but can't even remember being taken to the doctor. Suddenly, my heart starts racing. My breath catches in my lungs, a strange feeling washes over my palm. Slowly, I unwrap the blanket. When completely exposed, my palm glows bright blue, brighter than the blood, and the slits start to seal up. The second smaller cut I gave myself heals quickly, but the first larger one takes much longer. The larger cut burns as it's sealed up as if my body was cinching it shut without burns being left behind. I force myself to breathe, but can barely get any air through the pain. Sweat streams down my neck and back as I grasp my glowing hand. It feels like it's on fire, getting hotter and hotter, and burning. It starts to sting, like a million pins being driven into the cut. I grit my teeth and let out restrained gasps. Then, everything stops: The pain, the glowing, the healing. I look at my palm to see the cuts have vanished without a trace. Not even a slight scar is left. I let out a loud breath and cough as the air enters my lungs. _I'm not sick._ I tell myself. _Not sick._

…

(The next day)

"You have the results?" Nurse Darby barges in Agent Fowler's office.

"I do." He answers reading a sheet of paper over and over and over again.

"Wh-What is it?" She asks.

"Ratchet told me to test to see if Parker's blood matched any type of energon because of the scan. Right?"

"Right…" Nurse Darby's voice trails off.

Agent Fowler looks to her with furrowed brows and wide eyes. "Her blood _matches_ energon. It is energon. It's probably even more energon than an energon cube."

Nurse Darby covers her mouth with her hand in shock.

"What does it mean?" She manages to say.

Agent Fowler looks at her, "It means we may never have to go on another energon run."

…

(Meanwhile)

I wake up around the same time I did yesterday, which, again, is late for me. I check my palm again to see if there is a scar, but there's not a sign that anything even touched my hand. This time I slowly get out of bed, remembering what happened last time, and get lightheaded momentarily, but it wasn't nearly as bad as last morning.

I make my way out of my room to the main part of the base. Walking up, I see all the Autobots grouped around whispering. When I reach them, everyone grows quiet and looks at me.  
"Is everything okay?" I ask after a moment of silence.  
Everyone shares glances before Nurse Darby places a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Parker there's no easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to go ahead and say it...but you see you're blood is not entirely... _human_ blood."  
I nod my head as she continues, "Your blood holds more energon than ten energon cubes and whenever drained, your body can replenish it."  
"Do you...do you know how?"  
She nods and hands me my x-rays. I shuffle through them finding nothing out of the ordinary except for one thing.  
"You have an energon crystal lodged in your heart." In the x-ray, located in my rib cage, a shard of crystal sits right where my heart is. I place a hand over it.  
"We believe the energon crystal got stuck in you when you were young and instead of producing normal blood, started pumping energon." My eyes widen.  
Bluestreak kneels down, "When I found you in the Shadow Zone I picked you up. You made contact with my spark chasm it started to glow and electricity started to spark. We think you can also transfer that energy."  
"The only thing is, we don't know how you survived a shard to the heart." I hand back the x-rays to Nurse Darby. "Do you have any idea how this happened?"  
I try to remember anything: A trip to the doctor, pain, blood tests, stumbling upon a glowing cube, but nothing seems to relate back to this. I shake my head, "I have no idea."

…

(10 years ago)

A six year old Parker runs out into the backyard with tears streaming down her face. Why her parents wouldn't listen, talk to her, or even look at her she has no idea. She tells herself it's because she's a bad girl and everyone thinks she annoying. She lays against the tree, huddled into a ball and sobs. Gazing up up to the dark sky to look at the stars, she sees a glowing blue object. Thinking it's a shooting star, she excitedly runs up and closes her eyes. She thinks really hard, focusing on what she wants most: "I wish my family would play with me again... I wish I had a friend." With that, the object crashes directly in front of her. She hears the shattering of glass as it hits the ground and feels a sharp pain in her chest. A burning and stinging sensation builds up where the pain had struck. Then, everything goes dark.

Waking up, she sees the night sky with few stars lighting it. She sits up and sees a shallow hole with bright blue glass in it. Giggling, she crawls over picking up shards and observing them with curious eyes. Then she thinks that maybe she can show her parents the glowing glass and will want to play just like she wished for. She runs excitedly into the house to tell her parents, but little did she know what had really happened.

 **Hey guys! So that was the 8th chapter and I hope you guys liked it! It kinda took me awhile to think of a power Parker could have that relates to the Transformers without her becoming a Cybertronian.**

 **In case you're confused: The Energon reacts to her body in a certain way. When she gets hurt the energon shard can heal her, but that does not happen to any of the Transformers. Also, the healing process is super painful. The larger the wound the more it hurts and the longer it takes to fully heal. When her body replenishes on energon it's very draining so that's why she would wake up light headed or dizzy.**

 **So tell me your thoughts on how it turned out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **Big thanks to the new followers and favorites I have gotten. I really hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Also, if you guys get confused or anything please review and tell me because the last thing I want my story to be is confusing. I don't know if I have to do this or not, but I've seen it on other stories so, Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Transformers, but I do own my OC and most of the storyline.**

 **With that, enjoy the 9th chapter of Take Me Away!**

Chapter 9

 _Was I chosen?_ I sit on top of my bed with one hand behind my head and one in front of my face. I turn the hand over searching for any sign of a scar, but the hand looks the same every time I examine it: perfectly normal. I sigh. _No I wasn't chosen. It was an accident. A shard somehow got stuck in my heart. How did it not kill me? How did I survive a shard to the heart?_ I remember the burning sensation on my hand when it was healing. _Maybe the energon shard saved me from being killed. Got lodged in my heart, but still managed to save me? Where would the energon shard have come from anyway? Obviously from a cube, but then where did the cube come from?_

I grab my headphones and blast Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade in my ears to distract me from my thoughts. I have been lying awake for hours now just wondering what had happened, how it happened, and why don't I remember it. I like this...gift I have, but I'm so absorbed in where it came from that I haven't had time to understand it better or get any sleep. I turn on my side and try to shove all the thoughts away. I close my eyes and try to focus on the lyrics. I try to create a story in my head to go with the lyrics to distract me, but the song ends before I can even start. Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace is on next and I try song starts to bring back old feelings, remembering the way my parents treated me. I wonder if they've even noticed if I'm gone or if anyone at school has even noticed. Angrily, I take my headphones off and put them on the floor. Nothing seems to be helping me fall asleep. I turn back onto my side and keep my eyes shut.

It's early in the morning by the time I wake up. I don't even remember falling asleep. When I check my phone it reads 7:30am. I decide to get up and get ready for the day. I slip on a pair of black cargo pants, a plain white t-shirt, a blue and white plaid flannel, and my sneakers. I brush and braid my hair before leaving the room.

When I reach the main part of the base, to my surprise, the Autobots are already awake. Usually, the aren't up for another couple hours. They are all crowded around Ratchet's computer. I slip through and gaze up at the screen. A purple signal sits somewhere far away from the base, but still in the canyons.

"What do you think it's doing there?" Smokescreen asks.

"Could be a trick." Arcee says. A bad feeling starts to build up in my gut. A really bad one.

"Do we go after it?" Bluestreak rubs the back of his neck. Optimus nods, "We need to be bridged away from the signal. Somewhere we could analyze before taking action. It could be an ambush."

Ratchet points to a spot on the screen, "According to the map, there's a small inward curved part canyon here." He points to a spot on the edge of the map that shows a cave-like structure without a ceiling indented in the canyon. It almost looks like a pathway in a maze that is a dead end. "That will work." Optimus says, "Autobots transform and roll out!" Ratchet activates the ground bridge and Smokescreen, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Bluestreak and Optimus transform and start to drive off. The bad feeling worsens as they leave. I get a feeling or rather a thought that tells me to go after them. I sprint as fast as I can towards the portal making sure Ratchet doesn't see me. He's walking toward the handle to shut it off. My eyes widen and I run faster. I'm just entering of the tunnel by the time he reaches the handle. I press forward, forcing my tired limbs to move faster. He starts to pull the handle down and the swirling colors begin to fade from the entrance to the tunnel. I watch as the fading of the colors travels toward the glowing portal. I dive forward and make it through just as the portal starts to close.

By the time I hit the ground, the bridge has already vanished. All the Autobots are ahead at the open end of the pathway. All except for one, "Parker? What in Primus' name are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to help." I whisper.

"With what?"

The bad feeling returns and I look behind him to see if any of the Autobots have seen me. They haven't. "I'm not really sure."

Bluestreak rolls his eyes, "You're not sure. How could-"

"I meant I'm here to help with anything." I lie, "If you guys need energy, I can give it to you."

Bluestreak narrows his eyes at me, but reluctantly picks me up and places me on his shoulder.

"Okay. Fine. But lay low."

I nod my head. We meet up with the others. They are all peeking around the corner. Bluestreak does the same and I have to stretch to see what everybody's looking at. A navy blue bot stands in a large flat open area between two canyons. He has yellow lines on him and a golden symbol marks the left side of his chest plate. The weird thing is, he's just standing there.

"Dreadwing?" Smokescreen says, "What is he doing?"

"I don't know, but he's definitely up to something." Bulkhead answers.

Optimus turns away and looks at Bluestreak. I duck down. "Bluestreak, I need you to climb up to the top of the canyon and provide cover fire when I give the signal. The rest of you, follow me." The Autobots move and Bluestreak starts to climb. I find something to hold onto as we make our way up. We get to the top and he kneels down, keeping his head low, and waits for Optimus' signal.

A quiet noise comes from behind us and suddenly the bad feeling I had been having in my gut, moves to my heart as it skips a beat. I slowly turn around and see five Decepticons pop out of a ground bridge. Bluestreak is too busy watching for Optimus' signal, he doesn't even notice. Once all five of them touch the ground, they rush forward.

"Bluestreak! Turn around!" I shout, but it's too late. One of the five rams his fist in the back of Bluestreak's head instantly knocking him out. He starts to fall back and I jump off at the right time so he doesn't crush me. I roll and slide on the ground before coming to a stop. Glancing up, a limp Bluestreak is being hauled through the ground bridge portal they came from. Without hesitation, I follow.

Everything here is much darker than the Autobot base. Many of the Decepticons look the same, which gives me the feeling that their "expendable" soldiers. The five that kidnapped Bluestreak are in front of me and I carefully follow. They enter a dark hallway lit up by purple lights on the ceiling. After a while, they finally turn into a room, the door opening automatically for them. I slip into the room and scramble under a table against one of the walls. The room is small and shaped like a hexagon. One bright light is above a group of chains in the center of the room. Shackles are at the ends of each of these chains and they strap Bluestreak into them. One clicks around each of his wrists, another wraps around the door wings. Just as they are about to put on the last shackle, Bluestreak stirs. He glances around the room then sees the Decepticons and starts to fight back.

"Hold him down!" Yells one of them. One of the Decepticons wraps his arms around Bluestreak's torso to hold him steady with another one holding his head so Bluestreak looks up. The final shackle is placed around his neck with a clank before they let him go. Without another word, they all leave the room. The door shuts and Bluestreak starts to struggle. He tries to break the chains holding his door wings together with a grunt, but can't get them to budge. He then yanks down on the shackles holding his arms, but ends up with the same result.

"Bluestreak." I whisper and he whips his head around. "Bluestreak! Over here!" I wave my arms up and down and he smiles.

"How'd you get in here?" He whispers back.

"I followed them through the portal. How do I get you out?"

He looks above me to the surface of the table. His eyes widen, then he looks back at me, "There are tools on the table. Can you climb up and grab one?"

"Tools?" I raise an eyebrow, "What kind of tools?"

"You don't want to know."

My heart skips a beat, _I need to get him out. Fast._ I get out from underneath the table to climb the table's legs, but the door opens and I go back under.

"Bluestreak is it?" Comes a voice. Bluestreak doesn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes then."

I see sinister glowing red eyes move forward until the figure reaches the light.

"Knockout…" Bluestreak says.

"So you've heard of me then? How nice."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. It's what Megatron wants that you should be concerned with and he wants a distraction."

"Distraction?"

Knockout rolls his optics, "Yes a distraction. You're our little bargaining chip."  
"Bargaining chip? For what?" Bluestreak almost shouts.  
"Ah ah ah," Knockout wags a finger at him, "Can't give away all our plans just yet. And you're 'friends' won't be here to save you anytime soon." Knockout smirks, "In the mean time we can have a little...fun." He strikes Bluestreak across the jaw and again in the stomach. He coughs as he tries to catch his breath. Knockout grabs Bluestreak's neck shackle and pulls him in close, "All I have to do is make sure you live through it." He chuckles and lets go of it. Anger burns inside me as he cackles. All I want to do is help him, but if I expose myself I lose the element of surprise. Plus, he said he has to make sure Bluestreak lives, so all I have to do is wait for him to leave. Knockout walks around behind him and places a hand on his door wings. Bluestreak flinches and looks over his shoulder. "We can't have a dead 'bargaining chip', can we?" Knockout takes a sharp spear-like nail and drives it into the door wing. Bluestreak cries out as Knockout scrapes it down. I cover my ears as hard as I can. When he's finished, he punches him in the back. _I got him captured. I should have warned him sooner when the Decepticons came through the ground bridge._ He presses a hand against his chest plate and scratches an X through his Autobot symbol. _This is all my fault._ Knockout presses a hand against his spark casing and Bluestreak's breath quickens. Knockout smirks, "Maybe another time." Bluestreak lets out a loud breath. I make eye contact with him and he nods his head signaling he'll be okay. Something dark wraps around Bluestreak's neck and both our eyes widen. The chains constrict around his throat, his head being pulled back. He tries to bring a hand to pry it off, but both are shackled. Choked gasps escape his lips as he struggles to somehow unwrap it, but the more he squirms the tighter the chains were pulled. All his muscles tense up then suddenly relax when Knockout releases the chain. He wheezes, barely getting his breath back before Knockout strikes him hard against the face three times. Energon starts to spill out of Bluestreak's mouth. The glowing blue liquid slips down his face onto the ground. _All my fault._

Knockout wipes the energon from his hands with a cloth, "I will be back in the morning okay?" He turns his head to Bluestreak who doesn't respond. Turning to leave, the door shuts behind him. I'm huddled underneath the table with my hands crushing the sides of my head. I uncover my ears and hear the sound of the door closing. I poke my head out from underneath the table and look at Bluestreak. He's completely limp, the wrist shackles are the only things holding him up. I bite back tears as I climb up and grab a tool I can pick the locks with.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." I look to him. His head is slumped down to his chest, eye closed. "I'm so sorry Blue. I should've done better. I should have warned you sooner when they came through the ground bridge. I-I...It's all my fault." I use every ounce of willpower to hold the tears back and focus. I find a tool small and light enough for me to carry.

"You called me...Blue." A weak voice says. I whip around to see a battered Bluestreak smiling, "That's the first."

"You-You're okay…"

He coughs and more energon spills out his mouth, "I'm okay enough...to get out I think."

I crawl up onto Bluestreak's leg and climb up him until I make it to the neck shackle. I force the tool into the lock and struggle to keep it there. Then an idea strikes me. I toss the tool onto the ground and peer inside the lock.

"Paker...what are you...doing?" I stick my hand in the lock and feel around.

"My hands are small enough to fit through the lock hole." Something clicks and the collar unlocks. I pull it off him and freeze.

"Blue...your neck." His neck is bashed and bruised badly.

"It's okay...we need to...get out of here." He wheezes.

I move to the door wings and unlock the lock holding the chains around them. His door wings are worse than his neck. I start to move to the wrist shackles that are now the only things holding him up. "Bluestreak do you think you can stand?" He places his bent legs straight on the ground, but they crumble under his weight.

"I can't...not strong...enough."

I slide down his arm and look at him, "Bluestreak you have to. I know it hurts, but we have to make it back."

I glance at his bruises on his chest and it gives me an idea. I get as close as I can to his spark casing and gently place a hand on it. AT first I don't think it will work, but then electricity shoots out and his spark glows brighter. I hold my hand over it until he is able to make it onto his feet. I release my hand and immediately feel dizzy. Pulling myself up, I lay on his shoulder until I'm good enough to finish freeing him.

The last wrist shackle slides off his arm. Bluestreak rubs his wrist in his other hand. Unsteadily, he walks forward toward the door and when we get close enough, the door slides open.

"That's it Bluestreak."

He pushes forward down the hallway while I whip my head around, "Where is everyone?"

"Recharging…" He manages through gasps. We make it to a purple screen computer and Blustreak taps in the coordinates and pulls the handle. I notice something strange about the computer and climb down his arm to see what it is. Figuring out how to scroll, I look at the strange markings. They're in another language, writing I have never seen before. I zoom out and take a picture of it with my phone.

"What are you doing?" Bluestreak asks.

"Go. I'll catch up with you."

"I'm not-"

"Blue, please." I gaze at him, "I will meet you there."

He nods his head before limping through the portal. I continue scrolling around and taking pictures until I finally reach the bottom of the page. I try to find a way to wipe it off the system, but can't figure out how.

I race into the portal and hold my phone close. Stepping out of the portal, I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"Where are we?" I ask, "This doesn't look like the base." The land around is completely flat and hard with a sand colored surface.

"It's...not. Couldn't have them...know where our base is." He presses a finger into his comm link, "Ratchet this...is Bluestreak. I need a...ground bridge." Bluestreak wheezes and coughs.

"Blue? Are you okay?" Stumbling, he falls onto his hands and knees. "Bluestreak!"

Just then, a swirling vortex opens up a few yards ahead. I watch it and wait for something to come through. Three figures start to appear. One very tall and the two followers shorter. Optimus, Smokescreen, and Ratchet step through and I breath a sigh of relief.

Bluestreak lays down on the large metal bed as Ratchet tends to his wounds. I sit on a table next to Ratchet, my elbows on my knees and my hands intertwined with each other. Intensely, I watch as he seals up cuts and wipes the energon away from Bluestreak's mouth.

"Primus, what did they do to you?" Ratchet mumbles under his breath. Bluestreak is unconscious and I don't answer for him.

A rumble of noise echoes around the base as Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee drive out from the tunnel entrance with Jack, Miko, and Raf. The Autobots transform and I return my gaze back on Bluestreak.

"Wow! What a ride!" Miko shouts, "I don't think you've ever driven that fast before Bulkhead!"

"Yeah well I'm the one that won the race." Jack says.

"Oh please." Miko says, "You only won because you cheated!"

"Cheated? How can you cheat in a race that we hadn't planned to do!"

"I don't know but-"

"Would you two be quiet!" Ratchet shouts at them. He turns around and the three of them stare at him in surprise. "I'm trying to focus and I can't with your constant jabbering! Bluestreak is not doing very well and I need to concentrate!" Growling he turns back to fixing Bluestreak while Jack, Miko, and Raf are speechless.

A few hours ago, Ratchet left to go recharge, so did everyone else. Jack, Miko, and Raf were taken home. I sit there on the table in the darkness watching Bluestreak's chest move up and down as he breathes. I close my eyes and exhale a loud breath, _How could I let this happen? This is all my fault. He's my best friend and I let him down in the worst way possible._ I look over his cuts, _He's hurt bad. And not just physically I bet. He'll probably hate me._ His cries echo through my head and I close my eyes again. _What have I done?_ I hear movement and I open my eyes to see Bluestreak shift his weight on the bed. I stare at the cut Xing out his Autobot symbol. I turn away in disgust, _How could someone do that to another living thing?_ The cuts in it are deep, but Ratchet did the best he could to patch it up. _God, I hope that doesn't scar._ I look down to my hands and rub a thumb over my palm. I stop rubbing it and narrow my eyes at my hand. _Scar? Scar! That's it!_ swiftly, I climb down the table and up to the bed Bluestreak's on. As lightly and carefully as I can, I hoist myself onto his torso and crawl over to his chest plate. _I hope this works._ I press both hands over his spark. Bolts of lightning shoot out and a bright blue light shines through his external armor. I watch one of his cuts carefully. _Come on, come on._ I close my eyes, focusing on his injuries as hard as I can. My muscles begin to weaken and I can feel the energy being drained from me. I push harder into his chest as the last bits of energy are slipping from me and I begin to feel dizzy. Very dizzy. I use whatever I have left to transfer into him. Then suddenly, the lightning fades, so does the glowing, and I start to take my hands away from his chest. I peek one eye open, gazing over his body. Wide eyed, I brush my finger over an Autobot symbol. I look at his arms: The cuts are gone. The bruises are gone. There are no scars. I hear him moan and his bright blue optics blink open. He looks down to his chest and smiles, "Hey Parker."

My vision gets fuzzy and I can feel myself slip down Bluestreak's chest. The world starts to spin. I try to balance myself, but can't figure out which direction I need to shift my weight so I don't fall.

"Parker, are you okay?" Everything starts to get dark and my body falls off the side of Bluestreak.

"Parker! Parker! Are you okay? Parker answer me! Parker…"

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter because it took me a really long time to complete it. Tell me your thoughts! And thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long for an update, but once again I didn't know exactly what should happen next. I also have been editing past chapters. But here we are and I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunatley I do not own any of the transformers. I only own my OC and most of the storyline.**

Chp. 10

My eyes blink open. Everything around is dark, but as soon as I feel my bed sheets I realize I'm in my room. _That was some dream._ I think to myself, _No, not a dream. A nightmare. A terrible one._ I try to push the images of Bluestreak chained up from my head, but they won't go away.

Something moves on the right side of my room and, when I look, I can't see anything. It's too dark. That is, until two bright blue optics open and a soft light emits through the blackness.

"It's about time you got up." Bluestreak says softly. I can't see it, but I bet he's smiling

"What are you doing in here?" I ask trying not to sound rude.

Bluestreak doesn't answer. I sometimes forget that the Autobots are able to get into my room. The rooms have huge garage-like metal doors so they could enter and exit, but when I got here they closed it up and made me a second door that was my size.

"I mean, I don't have a problem with you being in my room." I tell him attempting to lighten my question.

His blue optics glance around the room, "Do you remember anything?"

I squint my eyes at him until the pictures of Bluestreak being kidnapped, chained up, beaten, strangled pop into my head and his screams echo in my ears. Closing my eyes, I breathe a shaky breath, "That wasn't a dream?" His optics shake from side to side.

"Do you remember healing me at least?"

I shake my head.

"You passed out as soon as I woke up."

"I passed out?" His optics bob up and down. I watch them dart around the room, looking anywhere but where I'm sitting. Staring at the bright blue color, I see that his eyes droop at the ends and his blinking is slow.

"Blues, how long have you been here?"

He looks at the ceiling, "I came to earth a while ago-"

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh." Bluestreak gazes around, "All night." He sighs.

"Why?"

"...To keep an eye on you."

I only believe half of that is true. I can see it in his optics that he's hiding something, that he's holding something back. I sigh, "Why are you really here?"

He shifts his weight uncomfortably, "Can't sleep."

I look at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

His eyes gaze into my mine deeply before he turns away, "No."

When I wake up the next morning, Bluestreak is gone. I get up slowly and, when I make it on my feet, the worst headache washes over me. Holding my head as the pain hits, I clench my teeth hard. But as soon as it starts, it fades away. I wait for something else to happen, to get dizzy or lose my balance, but nothing else does.

When I'm dressed, I leave my room and head to the main area of the base. To my surprise nobody is around except for Ratchet.

"Ratchet?"

He turns around from the computer, "Yes?"

"Where is everyone?"

He turns back to the screen, "...Energon run."

I nod my head then tilt it to the side, "Energon run? But what about-"

"You have energon for blood that is equivalent to 10 energon cubes, but that's still not enough for all of us. Plus, it exhausts you."

"Is there a way to make it not exhaust me?"

He doesn't look away from the screen, "Not that I know of."

"Did you look at the photos I took of the Decepticon thing?"

"I was planning to today. I will after they get back."

After that, a long silence builds up and a few minutes pass before I awkwardly step away and climb up the stairs to sit on the couch. I turn on the TV remembering that today was Saturday so I don't have to log in to school and Jack, Miko, and Raf are coming earlier today than they do on weekdays. After the energon run, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee will probably pick them up.

I hear Ratchet speaking into the comm link and I turn down the TV to listen to what everyone is talking about.

"Yes Optimus?" Ratchet says.

"Can you tell me Bluestreak's coordinates?" Ratchet turns away from the screen showing all the vitals of the Autobots. On the other screen is a map with each Autobot tracked on it.

"He's in front of the cave." Ratchet tilts his head, "Why do you ask?"

"Bluestreak came in with us to the cave. Deceptions had made it here before us and he left mid-battle." Arcee's voice comes in.

"Why would he do that?" Ratchet asks.

Smokescreen cuts in, "Dunno, but he high tailed outta here pretty fast once the fight started."

"But why of all people would Bluestreak-" Then suddenly Bluestreak's signal starts to blink, moving farther away from the cave.

"Ratchet? What's wrong?" Smokescreen says.

His signal keeps getting farther and farther away from the Autobot's. I sit up in the couch and watch the flashing signal move away from the cave on the map. _Where's he going?_

"He's moving away from your position." Ratchet says stunned, "He's gone AWOL."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"AWOL?" I whisper to myself from the couch. _Why would Bluestreak go AWOL? It was only a simple energon run. There were probably only Decepticon soldiers there, so why did he run away?_ My brain racks for an answer but nothing comes into my head. Maybe he wasn't ready to fight again. Maybe it was too soon to go back onto the field. But I know he must have a good reason. Knowing Bluestreak, he would never leave someone behind because of that.

"His signal stopped moving Optimus." Ratchet speaks into the comm.

"How far is he?" Optimus asks.

"Farther than expected that's for sure. He won't be coming back to you. And even if he did, he wouldn't be there anytime soon."

I quickly glance at the map on Ratchet's screen to see that Bluestreak has stopped where we had watched Back To The Future a few nights ago.

"I'll go talk to him." I announce to Ratchet. He looks away from his screen. "Parker I'm not sure that's the best idea. Bluestreak needs time alone."

"Ratchet, please." I grab the stair rail.

Ratchet raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms.

"Please."

He sighs in defeat, nodding his head and pulling down the ground bridge handle.

I run down the stairs towards the tunnel-like room swirling with colors. I stop just before entering the ground bridge. Turning back, I look at Ratchet who is busy with something on his computer. Without another word, I run through the glowing white portal.

White sparkles spray from the ground bridge when I make it to the other side. I look around the open area, but don't see anything except for one boulder. Other than that, the entire ground area is flat and empty. I walk towards it and on the other side is Bluestreak with his arms wrapped around his knees. I open my mouth to say something, but close it realizing I don't know what to say to him. So instead, I walk and sit down next to him, my back pressing into the boulder. I look at Bluestreak who is looking at the straight ahead at the horizon, just like he was that one night under the stars.

"Hey," He says without looking away.

"Hey,"

We sit in silence a bit longer before I drop the question, "Bluestreak, what happened back there?"

He sighs and shakes his head. I gaze down at the ground.

"You can tell me when you're ready, but you shouldn't hold your feelings in. Especially if it's making you stressed."

He doesn't acknowledge my words in any way. He just keeps staring at the horizon.

"Bluestreak, I-I…" I squint up at him before turning away and exhaling a breath. "Blue, I'm sorry." I hug my knees close to my chest and look to the horizon. "I-I should've done better to get you out of there sooner. If I warned you earlier when I saw the soldiers come through the portal, you never would have gotten kidnapped or…" I let him fill in the blank, "I let you down and I'm sorry. I tried to make it right, but I can't. I just...it's all my fault." I place my forehead on my knees. I don't expect him to forgive me or just forget about it. What I want if for him to recover and leave it behind. I don't want this to torture him even more or give him nightmares every time he sleeps. I want him to not feel so distant anymore. I want him to talk again. I want Bluestreak back.

"Don't say that." He shakes his head, "It's not your fault that that happened. It's not Optimus' fault for sending me up there. I can only blame myself...for everything that's happened." He looks back at the horizon, "Bee and I went first into the cave to see how many soldiers were in there. We snuck in and counted about 20 or so. Nothing we couldn't handle. We contacted the team and said that it was clear to come in, but they would have to come in quietly. As soon as I turned off my comm, I saw him. He was there, standing right in the middle of the whole thing."

I bury my face in my folded arms as he says the name. "Knockout was in charge of the energon run. I couldn't face him. I started to back away and Bee tried to stop me, but it was too late. Knockout saw me and gave me one of his disgusting smiles." Bluestreak cringes, "I panicked. I didn't know what to do. So I ran. I left Bee and the team behind."

"Does the team really know what happened?"

He shakes his head, "They think I was just in some really bad fight. Got ambushed or something."

"Do they know it was...him?"

He shakes his head again. "Parker, don't blame yourself. Please don't. I'm not...mad."

I look up at him, "Blue, I let you down. You trusted me and I ruined that."

Bluestreak glances at me, "Parker, don't say that, please. You're the one who got me out. You're the one who healed me. It's not your fault. You didn't ruin my trust in you. Parker, why did you even come with me in the first place?"

I remember the sickening feeling I got when Bluestreak walked through the portal and when instinct told me to go after him.

"I...got a feeling...that something wasn't right."

"Right and if you ignored that feeling guess where I would still be?"

I imagine Bluestreak still stuck in the warship, the shackles still wrapped around his doorwings, wrists, and neck.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." He says softly.

"Don't," I tell him, "You especially have nothing to be sorry for."

Bluestreak chuckles, "And neither do you."

We walk back through the bridge together and, after some convincing, explained to the Autobots what had really happened on the energon run and what Knockout did to him. At first the Autobots were surprised, not really believing it at first, but as Bluestreak continued, they started to realize that it made sense. Optimus allowed Bluestreak to take a week off. Bluestreak didn't want to, but he thought it was for the best.

Later that day, Jack, Miko, Raf, and I are watching movies. I decided to put on Legend, a classic movie starring Tom Cruise and Mia Sara as two love birds living in a magical world when the Lord of Darkness tries to destroy daylight and marry Mia Sara. It's a great movie and one of my favorites. We are at the part when Jack (Tom Cruise) is sneaking into the Lord of Darkness' castle when Ratchet mumbles something to himself.

"What was that Doc bot?" Miko says turning around to look at Ratchet.

"I-I did it." Ratchet muzes.

"Did what?" Miko asks. We all stop watching the movie to listen to Ratchet.

"I decoded the Decepticon intell Parker gave me." I jump off the couch and race down the stairs to get a better look at the computer screen.

"What does it say?" I ask gazing up at Ratchet.

He shakes his head, "We have to tell Optimus." Ratchet starts to walk away and I run alongside him, "Ratchet, what is it? What does it say?"

He stops and looks down at me, "They're blueprints. For a weapon. A powerful one. If we retrieve and put all of them in a certain formation we could harness the power to do _anything._ "

"Them? What's them?"

Miko, Jack, and Raf are standing now, watching Ratchet as he opens his mouth to answer.

"Relics. We have to find the relics. All of them."

 **Hey guys! I wanted to tell you that in this story the Autobots and Decepticons both have no relics. None of them have one single relic. I hope to post the next chapter soon so stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter of Take Me Away! Please keep reviewing and letting me know your thoughts on the chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers, but I do own my OC and most of the storyline.**

 **With that, here is another chapter of Take Me Away:**

Chapter 12

"Relics?" Optimus asks Ratchet.

"Yes Optimus. All of them. We need all of them in order to build the weapon."

"How exactly do we do that?"

"If we place them in a certain formation, they should connect like puzzle pieces."

"And we could do anything with the weapon?"

"Yes. _Anything_. Even bring back Cybertron."

Optimus optics widened, "We cannot let this fall into Decepticon hands."

"Agreed, but as long as we have at least one of the relics, they cannot build the weapon."

"Do you know where the relics are?"

"Yes. I decoded the coordinates for each one."

"Then we mustn't waste any time."

"Wait," Bluestreak steps forward, "Let me go with."

"Are you sure Bluestreak?" Optimus asks placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Optimus. I'll do my best." He answers confidently.

Optimus turns around to Ratchet and gazes down at him, "Ratchet, where are the first coordinates?"

"In Manhattan. I'm do not know the exact location, but it is somewhere on the island. Manhattan is highly populated. Highly. I suggest bringing a small team accompanied with some of the humans."

Optimus nods his head and turns to the rest of us, "Arcee, Jack, Bluestreak and Parker. You four will go search Manhattan while the rest of us search for the next one." Raf and Miko look down upset that they won't be going, but since we are going to a populated place, looking like you're old enough to drive is key.

Ratchet punches in the coordinates and activates the bridge. Arcee transforms while Jack puts on his motorcycle helmet. Then, Bluestreak transforms and I hop in the driver's side. When we are all set, we wave goodbye and drive through.

For one relic, Manhattan is a lot of ground to cover for the four of us. We teleport below ground in a subway where the tracks fork off. We don't know where they lead so Arcee and Jack take the one on the left while Bluestreak and I take the one on the right. Apparently, the right path leads above ground. The city is huge and so different from Jasper. There are stores everywhere and tall buildings that go higher than I have ever seen. People are everywhere. Crossing the streets, walking, on their phones, talking, shopping, eating. I didn't know this many people existed.

Bluestreak and I drive around, weaving through traffic and searching for any sign of the relic. After about an hour and a half of searching, we start to get restless.

"Any Decepticon activity?" Arcee asks over the comm.

"I don't see anything." Bluestreak answers.

"I'm not getting any signals." Ratchet adds.

"Maybe they beat us to it." She says with a disappointed tone.

"Let's just keep looking." Bluestreak tells her then the comm link falls silent.

"What are we looking for?" I ask gazing out the window searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"It's called the Apex Armor. It's like a disc that can give you super strong armor. It's awesome. I mean it sounds awesome. I haven't seen it before. Ratchet just told me what it looks like."

I smile at the sound of his voice. It sounds light and comforting, like it used to. I hope this means he's doing better.

We stop at a street light and Bluestreak groans. I keep looking around, not seeing anything, but feeling something. It feels like I'm being pulled and then something catches my eyes in the reflection of the window. The outside of my shirt, directly over my heart, is glowing. I peer down at my chest and see the light color glowing a soft blue. The light turns green before Bluestreak starts driving and when he starts to drive forward, my heart gradually gets brighter and brighter then starts to fade.

"Blue, wait." He slams on his brakes and the car skids to a halt, the cars behind us honking. He flashes his hazard lights and they drive around him.

"What's wrong?"

I unbuckle my belt and gaze through the back window.

"Make a U-Turn. Go back down...please."

"Yes ma'am." He says sarcastically. I smile again.

He makes a U-turn at the next light and the same thing happens. The outside of my heart glows bright before fading away. I tell him to do it again and we drive up and down the same road about five times before I ask him a question, "You said it looks like a disc right?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Go back down again."

We do and this time instead of staring down at my heart, I search the buildings, sidewalks, everything on the side of the road, but can't seem to find anything.

"Bluestreak could you pull over?"

"Do you see it?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why are we pulling over?"

"I'm not really sure." I pop open the door and look out to the street. I glance at car's hubcaps, glowing LED building signs, tables, benches, everything, but nothing even comes close. _Maybe it's underground._

"Bluestreak, could you tell Arcee to lock onto our coordinates, but stay underneath us?"

He contacts Arcee telling her to relocate so she is directly below us and to search that straightaway for anything. She agrees and within minutes she calls us back telling us that she is below. They search down there while I keep looking around above ground. I get back in the driver's seat really quick, "I'm going to take a walk." I snatch my sweatshirt and put it on so hopefully no one can see the glowing.

"Wait Parker-" He whispers, but I shut the door. I don't mean to be rude, but the relic is so close. I can feel it.

I walk up and down the street searching for a disc. I glance down alleyways, but still find nothing. I reach the end of the street and wait behind a group of people to cross the street. I decide to check the other side of the road, hoping that it's over there somewhere. A white "Walk" sign glows and the huge group pushes and shoves their way through. Struggling to keep up, I run head on into someone coming from the opposite direction.

"Hey watch where you're going!" He shouts angrily while I fall onto the ground. No one offers to help and I feel like I'm back at school again. Exhaling a breath, I start to stand up until something shines in my eye. I turn my head down the middle of the street. Something sitting in the center of the road is shimmering. I quickly get up and rush across the crosswalk to the pavement. I stare at the black road and that's when I see it. "Oh my God…" I whisper to myself. The silver disc is engraved with a blue circle in the center and is more triangular and edgy than I thought it would be. Of all places, the Apex Armor is being used as a sewer lid. I pull on my hood, tightening it around my head to hide my face and, when the traffic is stopped by a red light and the street is clear, I run out and snatch it. Racing to Bluestreak, he opens the door for me and I hop in placing the Apex Armor in the passenger's seat and he takes off.

"Ha! Primus, I can't believe it! How'd you know it was there?" Bluestreak cheers.

I shrug, "Just a hunch."

Bluestreak contacted the others saying that we had found it. Arcee and Jack had run into some Decepticons, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. Just scouts sent to look for it. As for us, we left just as they were coming above ground to search. Ratchet bridged us back to base and once I got out of Bluestreak, he transforms.

"By the fraggin All Spark, how did you find it? How did you know?" Bluestreak holds his head in his hands, "We were just driving up and down the street. I thought for sure it was under us, but you kept looking and you found it being used as a sewer lid. Of all places!"

Ratchet looks at us with an expression of confusion, "What are you rambling about?" He tosses Ratchet the Apex Armor and he clumsily catches it. His eyes widen, "The Apex Armor? Already? How did you-"

"It was all Parker. I don't know how she did it, but it was amazing!"

I smile sheepishly as Ratchet flips the Apex Armor in his hands, "How did you do this?"

His eyes dart from me to the armor while he waits for n answer. "I um…" I consider telling him about the glowing, about how it helped us get the relic easily, but hold back. "I um... just got a feeling." I clear my throat, "How are Optimus and the others doing?"

Ratchet shrugs, "I haven't heard anything from them."

"What are they getting?"

"The Immobilizer in Death Valley. I'm hoping they'll be back soon."

I nod my head and, when silence builds up and Ratchet returns to his work, slowly walk away back to my room. The whole way there, I can feel Bluestreak's stare burn into my back.

The Autobots ran into some difficulty when retrieving the Immobilizer. The Decepticons had beat them to the location, but after a hard fight we ended up taking it and doing some damage to the Decepticon's fleet. They got back late at night and retired to the recharging chambers a few minutes ago. Meanwhile, I've been laying in bed trying to wrap my head around the fact the the shard in my heart could glow bright enough to illuminate the outside skin. I don't even know why it happened. I convince myself it happens to the Autobots, but just doesn't shine through their external armor. Deciding to let it go, I turn over and focus as best as I can on getting a full night's sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the the wait, I have been busy with summer work and working on past chapters.**

 **Shout out to Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl and Endeavor for all your guys help. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however, I do own my OC and most of the storyline**

Chapter 13

"Autobots, we have no time to waste." Optimus announces early the next morning, "We must get to the Relics before the Decepticons do."

He turns to Ratchet, "What are the next set of coordinates?"

"According to this, the Phase Shifter is somewhere in Sorrento, Italy. And the Energon Harvester is in Pripyat, Ukraine."

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak head to Ukraine to locate the Energon Harvester. Arcee, Bulkhead, and I will find the Phase Shifter."

Ratchet goes to turn the bridge on and Bluestreak walks over to me, "Parker you should come with. You found the last one, Primus knows how. I know it could be dangerous, but with you we could find it before the Decepticons even got there."

He was right. We found the last one before they got there. If I go with, we could quickly find it and head back. That way, I don't have to worry about Bluestreak getting into trouble.

"Okay. Let's go."

Pripyat, Ukraine is an abandoned city on the border of Belarus. It served as a Soviet nuclear city. In this place, there was the Chernobyl power plant which in 1986 melted down in what is now known as the Chernobyl Disaster. The city is now radioactive and can only be visited by guided tours. As soon as I found out the place was radioactive, my heart skipped a beat. Then I thought that if the energon shard in my heart can heal me from external wounds why not internal ones as well.

We teleport in the center of the city. Many of the building are crumbling and the doors wide open. Rubble is spread all across the streets and inside the buildings and houses. I step on broken glass as I walk out of the portal and onto the dust and leaf covered ground. The place is a ghost town.

Today, the sky is very dark and cloudy, adding to the a different kind of creepy to this place. The only sound filling the air is the squeaking of rusted door hinges swinging as a strong breeze blows through the city. I shudder.

"Wow...this place is creepy." Bluestreak whispers as the ground bridge portal closes behind us.

Bumblebee transforms and the others follow. I hop into Bluestreak and we each take a separate part of the city to search. Bluestreak takes the path on the right, Smokescreen takes the left, and Bee drives straight forward. I keep my attention trained on my chest and outside the driver's side window. For a while though, nothing happens. No glowing, no strange pull guiding me to the relic, nothing. _I knew it was just a one time thing,_ I tell myself, _Nothing to be worried about._

Bluestreak gradually brakes, until we come to a full stop, "Primus…" He whispers. I look out the front window. My eyes widen. An old amusement park sits in front of us. Immediately, I can make out a yellow ferris wheel with rusted steel bars holding the ride together. A bumper car ride is near it with faded yellow cars and brown leaves covering the surface. Bluestreak pops the car door open for me and the first thing I hear is old rusted metal screaming as the ferris wheel carts rock back and forth. Suddenly, I feel like I'm in a horror movie.

Bluestreak transforms and follows me as we walk further into the fairgrounds. I try to avoid making noise, avoiding stepping on leaves and sticks as if I didn't want to awaken something sleeping here. Since the place is quiet, I should be quiet too, right? Bluestreak is too big to fit so I walk around the old bumper car area, checking inside the carts to see if the relic is resting inside, but come out empty handed. We both decide since the ferris wheel is the biggest and will probably take the longest search through, that we will save it for last. The breeze kicks up leaves and dust making them spin around each other until it dies down. Making our way further into the park, I feel as if around every corner something is waiting for us, but every time we turn no one is there. I begin to hear a low murmur of voices coming from behind me and my heart stops. My footsteps cease and I listen closer. A booming voice echoes through the place, filling every corner with the noise. I whip around to see Bluestreak with his hand pressed to his ear talking into his comm. I breath a sigh of relief before cursing myself for freaking myself out. Bluestreak finishes telling the team where we are and how we haven't made progress on finding it and haven't seen any Decepticons yet. Then, he takes his hand away from his ear, ending the call, before continuing forward.

We both turn another corner in the park and see a few abandoned carnival game tents with stuffed animals that have missing eyes or limbs. I spot a milk bottle game where you have to throw a ball at the bottles and knock each one down and off the platform. The one next has a wooden platform standing vertically with a clown painted on it. The clown has a wide smile and the object of this game was to throw a ball at his teeth and knock them out. The rest of the game tents have curtains pulled over them, like they're closed for the day. I peek open each curtain to make sure the energon harvester isn't in them and, unfortunately, it isn't there. Across the way is a broken fountain that probably would've flowed with water that would sparkle when the light hit it just right, but now, the golden sphere sits there surrounded by a very small stone wall and a broken pipe overflowing it with water. Behind it, is a giant sign that reads "Funhouse" with a giant cylinder tube as the entrance. I swallow hard and pray we find it before we have to go in. We stay close to the games and suddenly, I start to feel a strange sensation. It feels like I'm being pulled and I sigh as I realize what it is. _Guess it wasn't a one time thing._ My heart begins to glow while we walk away from the games and towards the fountain.

"Bluestreak," I whisper, "Over there."

He gazes out and sees the golden orb sitting in the small stone wall. He grins, "Don't know how you do it…"  
He starts to step in front of me and I pull my jacket over my heart so he wouldn't see. His hand is stretched out reaching for the orb when a vibration builds up under our feet. Bluestreak looks out beyond the orb. His eyes widen and before I can react, he scoops the Energon Harvester and grabs me off the ground by the hood of my jacket. He transforms to his silver and navy blue Datsun before slowly driving under a fallen billboard leaning against a nearby ride. He shuts off his engine and I don't ask any questions. I already know what's happening. The Decepticons are here.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Decepticon soldiers step out into the open where the fountain is, their movements slow. Mumbling under my breath, I count five. Bluestreak could easily take them, I know he could, but there is too much to lose if something goes wrong. We could lose the Energon Harvester, which sits directly beside me in the passenger seat. Plus, I would get in the way. I probably couldn't clear the area before getting squished if a fight broke out. The Decepticons split up. Two enter the funhouse, one goes toward the ferris wheel, another goes to the bumper cars, and the last one stays and searches the area we're in. As soon as all the Decepticons leave except the one, Bluestreak turns on his engine slowly. It hums softly. The Decepticon soldier doesn't seem to notice. Bluestreak pulls out from underneath the billboard, being careful as he rolls onto crunchy leaves. As soon as we're out, the billboard we were just hiding under begins to waver.

"Oh no…" I whisper.

The billboard slips, collapsing to the ground making a loud _clash_ sound that echoes throughout the park. I cringe at the noise and watch as the soldier turns toward us. A hand shoots up toward his comm, "The Autobots are here! Repeat, the Autobots are here!" With that, Bluestreak slams on the gas. We thrust forward, swerving around the soldier and toward the entrance of the park. He transforms into his vehicle mode and follows close behind. Bluestreak tries to lose him, spinning around and around the ferris wheel, but he stays on our tails. Not long after, the rest of his team joins him before Bluestreak radios Bee and Smokescreen, "Guys, I could use some help!"

"On my way!" Smokescreen tells him and Bee beeps something, but I can't tell what he's saying. In an instant, the Decepticons surround us, each way blocked by a purple and black metallic vehicle. Bluestreak transforms with me and the orb in one hand. He places me on his shoulder, "Hold on." With the golden sphere in hand, he leaps off the ground over the Decepticons and in front of the ferris wheel. I hold on tightly as he climbs up with little difficulty. He gets to the very top cart and places the Energon Harvester in it. He takes me off his shoulder and puts me next to it. Bluestreak lets go of the ferris wheel and falls down to the ground, landing on his feet. One of his hands changes to his blaster and he opens fire on the soldiers. Each one of them transforms to their bot form and takes cover. Bluestreak hides behind what looks like pieces of a statue. The fire gets heavier and all I can do is watch as he struggles to shoot back. I see a Decepticon's gaze drift to the cart where me and the Energon Harvester are. His gun aims at the cart and before I can blink, shoots. It hits the cart square in the side, striking the bolts that hold it up. I see the bolts fly down to the ground and, suddenly, the cart shakes violently. I hear the screeching as the last bolts fly out and the cart drops. I see Bluestreak try to stand up to catch it, but as soon as he moves the Decepticons fire at him. Then, the sound of large footsteps come in and the free falling sensation stops. I look up and see a familiar yellow face greet me with big blue eyes. Bumblebee beeps something, but all I do is thank him.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge!" Smokescreen shouts into his comm.

Bumblebee takes me out of the cart along with the Energon Harvester and transforms to his yellow and black camaro. I grunt as I am placed in the passenger seat and the relic in the back. The three Autobots speed out of the amusement park and back into the city of Pripyat. In front of us, a green and blue portal opens and, within seconds, are teleported back to base. Bumblebee skids to a halt so he doesn't run into Optimus who is waiting at the end of the tunnel. Transforming, he walks to Optimus with the Harvester in hand and me in the other. Bumblebee gives Optimus the relic. He nods and walks away with it to put it into the vault along with the other relics. I sit in Bee's hand quietly. It feels different than Bluestreak's. Bumblebee's hand is thinner, darker, and seems almost lighter. While changing my sitting position, I place my hands on his and feel a shock. I flinch and take my hand off immediately.

"You okay?" I hear a voice say. I raise an eyebrow and turn around. At first I thought it might be Smokescreen, but I don't see him. I shrug it off and start to stand up. My legs feel like jelly from all the hours of stting while searching for the relic. I look at Bee's blue eyes and I hear the voice again, "Parker?"

My eyes widen and I start to back up. _There's no way…_ My heel clips on something and I fall onto my back.

"Woah, watch out. You don't want to fall off do you?"

"I-I can understand you…" I whisper.

Bee's eyes widen, "What? You can?"

I nod my head slowly.

"How? Raf is the only one who can understand me."

I shake my head, "I don't know. It just... _happened_." _Like everything tends to do._ I say to myself.

Bluestreak then transforms and stretches from side to side, "That was awesome!"

Smokescreen transforms, "Yeah it was! And we kicked some Decepticon tailpipe too!"

They high five in celebration. Bluestreak scoops me off Bee's hand, "Parker you did great! Again! Primus the way you find those relics! It's amazing!"  
I watch as Bluestreak carries me farther away from Bumblebee, my mind still whirling with thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. School has just started and it has been kinda crazy. But I do hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers, but I do own my OC and most of the story line.**

 **And with that, here is the 15th chapter of Take Me Away:**

Chp. 15

"Let's do another!" Smokescreen cheers.

Arcee lifts an eyebrow, "You sure you want to go find another relic? Right now?"

"Are you kidding? We have a chance to bring back Cybertron! And we are on a roll! Come on, one more!"

Everyone around agrees. We don't want the Decepticons to have a chance at getting any of these relics.

"Alright Ratchet, what are the next set of coordinates?" Optimus says while turning to face his friend.

"The Polarity Gauntlet should be somewhere in...?" His voice trails off and his face moves closer to the computer.

We all glance at one another in confusion.

"Ratchet, what is going on?" Optimus asks.

Ratchet squints at the screen, "The coordinates...they're changing. No, not changing. _Moving_."

"Decepticons?" Bluestreak says.

"Must be." Ratchet answers.

"Then we have no time to lose!" Optimus says, "Autobots, do whatever you must to stop the Decepticons from escaping with the relic."

The ground bridge opens and everyone transforms and drives through the portal.

Bluestreak left without time to waste. Half of me was somewhat relieved he didn't stop to take me with him. This mission sounded more like a fight than a hunt. I would get in the way and be a distraction and, personally, I don't want to get stepped on. The other half of me was...stressed. I spend the rest of the day trying to focus on some homework, films, books, but instead, end up worrying about Bluestreak and the relic.

Jack, Miko, and Raf are at school and depending how the mission goes, might not be coming today at all. I find myself pacing around my bedroom most of the time waiting for the ground bridge to open or for a voice to call over the comm, but not a single sound comes through.

I plop onto my bed staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. I slide my headphones over my ears and try to take my mind off Bluestreak, but it's no use. Unable to lay still, I begin to walk back and forth in my room. Surprisingly, I sometimes find my thoughts drifting to Bumblebee.

The familiar sound of the ground bridge opening wakes me in the middle of the night and, excitedly, I jump out of the bed and sprint out of my room. When I make it to the center of the base, Ratchet is already tending to those injured in battle. No one has more than a couple cuts or scratches on them. I spot Bluestreak sitting down with his elbows on his knees, gazing down at the ground. That's when I realize everyone is being quieter than usual, and that's not good. I decide to give them space and head back to my bedroom.

The next morning, I wake up to tapping on the other side of my door. I open the it to see Bluestreak kneeling with a sad smile on his face.

"You guys didn't get them did you?" I say.

He shakes his head disappointedly.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, but Optimus says we can't waste any time. We are going on another hunt for one. You wanna go?"

I nod my head, "Let me get dressed first." I shut the door and pull on a sweatshirt, black jeans, my sneakers, and braid my hair back. Within five minutes, I open the door and he is waiting for me on the other side.

"Which one is it this time?" I ask him while we are driving through an island called Niihau in Hawaii.

"It's called the Shield Generator. I think you can guess what it does based on its name."

The waves of the nearby ocean crash down onto the beach and cause Bluestreak to swerve out of the way, avoiding the cold salt water.

"Hey watch it!" He shouts at the water. I laugh.

After that, silence builds up and Bluestreak, unable to take it, begins to hum. I smile and try my best to name the song, but can't find one that matches the tune. It's like nothing I've ever heard before.

"How's it looking over there?" Bee's voice comes over the comm.

"Everything is looking good so far. You find anything?" Bluestreak answers.

"Not yet. Is Parker with you on this one?" Bee asks.

"Yeah I'm here." I say.

"Just checking. Hope we find it soon. Bee out."

As soon as the radio goes silent, Bluestreak skids to a halt, the sand becoming clouds that drift over us. He transforms to his bot form with me being placed in his palm in the process.

"How?" He says flatly.

"How what?"

"How can you understand him?" His bright blue eyes glance at me.

"I-I'm not really sure exactly." I tell him afraid he'll be mad.

"Tell me the whole story." He says, his tone calm.

I take in a deep breath, "After Ukraine, I drove back in Bee. When we got to the ground bridge and he transformed he put me in his hand and when my hand touched his, there was this...spark and then I could...understand him."

Bluestreak's eyes go wide, "I thought Raf was the only one who could do that."

"So did I."

"Do you think it means something?" He says.

I shake my head, "I think all I did- all the shard did- was like connect to his spark...maybe."

Bluestreak's optics narrow, the bright blue of his optics dimming. I'm surprised to find what looks like jealousy in his expression.

"Has it happened with any of the others?"

I shake my head again, "I haven't really...touched any of the other Autobots."

He nods his head glancing at me for a split second before darting his eyes away.

We continue to the center of the island, driving carefully through the rugged terrain. We pass by a dark cave covered in thick layers of moss and vines. Then, I feel the pull and my chest begins to glow a light blue and I sigh.

"It's close. Maybe we should stop here."

He stops to let me get out before transforming to his bot form. "You sure?"

I double check and see the outside of my shirt still glowing, "I'm sure." I cross my arms over my chest so he won't see, "I think it might be in the cave."

We walk towards the entrance, the vines tangled around each other and filling the cave. I take a few steps in and one of the vines immediately catches my arm and I pull it out. After a couple more seconds, I hear a rustling sound and Bluestreak groan. I look back to see him completely tangled. I make my way back to him and look up to see where the vines are tangled around him. Using the vines as rope, I climb up and untangle the first one which is around his left leg. Then, I climb higher and free him from the one around his torso and arms. I continue doing this until all the vines are off him.

"Looks like you're on your own for this one," He says when he's free, "Be careful."

I nod before walking further into the cave, continually getting tangled and having to free myself from them. Just when I thought that this couldn't get any worse, the vines begin to get thicker and the rocky ground gets slippery. The air is sticky and cold and I start to hear the sound of waves crashing. As I continue further, the sounds get louder and louder until, finally, I push through a set of vines and see bright blue water lighting up a cavern. The water is far down below me, but the water is so clear I can see the rocks on the bottom and fishes swimming across.  
My chest is glowing bright, brighter than it ever has and I know I'm close. I search the ocean floor trying to see an unusual object floating or sitting at the bottom, but can't find anything. I look up to the vines hanging off the ceiling and spot a short spear like object trapped in the vines. I reach for a vine in front of me, my feet leaving the cave floor and dangling over the water. I use the vines like big monkey bars and reach for one above me and pull myself up, but after the third or fourth one, my arms start to burn. I keep pushing myself, not wanting to let Bluestreak down, and climb closer to the relic. When I get closer, the vines get thicker, making it easier to find one to grab.  
I reach an arm out toward the relic and my fingers barely brush against the vines holding it. My muscles ache and I use everything I have left to pull myself one vine closer. This time when I reach, I can fully grab the vines entangling it and work as carefully as I can to free it, but then I realize something. The Shield Generator is big, too big for me to carry and if I can't hold it, it will plummet down to the water. The object looks too heavy to carry let alone swim with. I look to the cave then to the relic. It's not that far to the cave, but I still don't think I could carry it. I formulate a plan inside my head and climb directly on top of the relic, sitting down on it. I tie a vine around the relic and the end of that one to another vine dangling from the ceiling. I shove the relic out of the net of vines holding it and watch it dangle a little lower than I thought it would be. I sit in the center of the knotted vines that were just holding it and swing the vine holding the relic from side to side. The relic starts to swing higher and higher and at one point comes across the opening leading back to the cave. I keep letting it swing watching it carefully. _I only have one shot at this._ I tell myself, _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this._ It swings back before flying through the air back toward the opening. _You can do this._ When I think the time is right. I untie the knot holding the relic and watch it fly in midair. The Shield Generator spins and hits the rocky ground of the cave. I cheer, raising a fist in the air. When I regain some of my strength, I climb back to the cave until my feet touch solid ground again. I give a loud sigh of relief. Before long, I hear Bluestreak's voice travel down the cave in an echo, "Parker?"

"I'm here!" I shout back.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah!," I say, "There's just one problem!"

"What is it?"

I stare at the long relic in front of me, "I don't think I can carry it!"

The ground bridge opens and all the Autobots turn their heads toward it. I walk through the ground bridge and give a small wave to the Autobots.

"Where in Primus' name have you two been?" Ratchet yells, "It's almost been 12 hours! And not even a single radio in!"

Bluestreak's stomps echo through the base, "We had some...complications…" He says.

He drags his feet to the center of the base, vines all around him. He looks like a monster from the swamp. It took us forever to grab the relic. I had to keep untangling him, but when we were almost out of the cave, I couldn't get the last few off him...or maybe the last few hundred.

Smokescreen doubles over, laughing so hard he starts to snort. Bulkhead soon joins in followed by the rest of the Autobots. Even Optimus couldn't help but smile. The entire time Ratchet was cutting the vines loose from around Bluestreak, he couldn't help but snicker.

When the vines are all off, Ratchet opens the ground bridge over the middle of the Pacific Ocean and Bulkhead throws them out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here's another chapter of Take Me Away and I really hope you guys enjoy it. I apologize again for the wait, but I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, but I do own my OC and most of the storyline.**

Chapter 16

* _Tap tap*_

My eyes slowly blink open to the blackness of my room. I stare at the dark, tall ceiling with confusion.

* _Tap tap*_

My head looks down to the door to my room. I flick the blankets off of me and open the door.

I expect to see Bluestreak kneeling wanting to do something or tell me we're going on another mission, but instead are met by two big gear like optics.

"Bee?"

"Sorry, I know it's late, but could we talk?" He whispers.

He glances around the hallway eyeing the recharging chambers of the Autobots.

"Somewhere private?" He finishes.

I nod and turn back into my room to grab a sweatshirt and slip on my sneakers. We walk over to the ground bridge and, quietly, he activates it and we walk through side by side.

We teleport to the top of one of the canyons in Jasper. When I peer down below us, the ground is visible, but far. Bumblebee walks over next to me and sits down, his legs dangling off the canyon wall. I do the same and look over at him. He looks down at his suspended feet hanging over the dust covered ground lit up by the moon. The soft breeze builds up and I shiver a bit. A silence builds between us as we figure out how to start the conversation. Finally, Bee sighs, "How did you do that?"

I shake my head and look at the ground far down below, "Not sure. Things like this just kinda happen."

"You know how frustrating it is when I try to say something and you guys can't understand me. It's not your fault, but still, it's almost like I could scream and shout and I still couldn't be heard."

I gaze at Bee, his eyes sad. "Trust me," I tell him, "I know exactly how you feel."

He looks down at me meeting my gaze, "You do?"

I pause for a moment before looking away, "I do. 100%"

Bee's optics drop, "I haven't told Raf yet...that you can understand me."

"He won't be mad will he?"

Bee shakes his head and exhales a deep breath, "No, Raf's a good kid, really good kid."

I smile. Raf is a really good kid. Super smart, great friend. And it makes me happy that Bee and Raf have such a good relationship.

"He is," I say, "Real good kid."

"You know, Bluestreak talks a lot about you?"

My eyes narrow, "Me?"

He chuckles, "Yeah. He does. A lot. Which kinda surprised me because you're so quiet."

I feel the heat rise in my cheeks, "He talks about me?"

"Why is that such a surprise?"

I open my mouth to tell him how unwanted I felt at home and at school, but stop myself. Instead, I just shake my head, "I dunno."

"Well you shouldn't be Parker, you're pretty cool."

I look at Bee who is now laying on his back with his hands behind his head. I do the same and gaze at the stars. I can make out a few constellations, but there are so many stars that it's hard to find some.

"You know," Bee says breaking the silence, "Cybertron is somewhere right over...there." He points to a place in the sky where the stars are scattered. "It's millions of light years away though. You can't see it from here."

"Bee? Is there anybody on Cybertron still?

He sighs, "No. Everyone left when the planet died."

"Did everyone come here?"

He shakes his head, "No, I wish. We're still missing bots. A lot of them. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Blurr…" His voice drifts off.

"You miss them?"

"Yeah. I do. I really do."

After sitting and talking for a bit longer we start to see the moon set and the sky turn a dim orange. So we decide to head back. When we get to the base, Bee shuts off the ground bridge which has been running for hours now since we had no one to close or reopen it. Bee walks me back to my room. I open the door and look back at Bee who is kneeling behind me.

"Thanks," he says after a moment, "I really mean it. This was nice."

I nod my head and smile, "It really was."

"If you need someone, I'm here. You know if Bluestreak isn't."

I smile, "And I'm here too, you know if Raf isn't." He laughs quietly.

"Well good night Parker."

"Night Bee."

I watch him stand up and walk to his chambers. I shut my door and plop myself onto my bed and try to go back to sleep, but my thoughts keep drifting off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys are ready for another chapter! I hope to have the next one out sometime soon, but school has gotten crazy. Please review and tell my what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, but I do own my OC and most of the storyline.**

Chapter 17

I sit on Bluestreak's shoulder overlooking the flat desert land. I quickly glance at Bee who is busy scouting for any sign of the next relic. I remember what Bee said, that Bluestreak talks a lot about me. I laid awake last night thinking of the conversation Bee and I had and thinking that there has to be some way to heal his voice box. I wanted to tell him this morning, but Optimus ordered the next search for the relic and off we went.

The entire Autobot team stands waiting for Bee to come back and give us some information. I use Bluestreak's head to hide myself so the other Autobots, especially Optimus, don't see me because, technically, I'm not supposed to be on this relic hunt. This is the big one. The big hunt. We are on the search for the Star Saber.

Bee comes back with no sign of any Decepticon activity. With that, the Autobots move out staying close to the canyon walls that surround the area. My chest begins to glow dimly. I lean over to Bluestreak's audio sensors, "We're getting close." I whisper. He slightly nods in response. I continue to tell him if he's getting closer to it or farther away and it soon becomes a game of hot and cold. Bluestreak stays on one side of the canyon, slowly pacing around. We start to inch closer where the two canyon walls meets and my chest glows brighter.

"Almost," I tell him. He gets closer and suddenly my chest turns on like a light and glows brighter than it ever has before. So bright, I have to put both hands over my jacket to block out the light so none of the other Autobots see it. My eyes gaze across the wall and notice a giant boulder stuck between a curve in the canyon with a large object sticking out of it.

"There," I whisper to Bluestreak who looks up and sees it. He presses a finger to his comm link, "Found it. It's over where the two canyon walls meet."

Within seconds, the other Autobots join us and look up to see the Star Saber stuck in a rock. Optimus steps forward to climb the wall and retrieve it when, instead, his eyes narrow.

"Something wrong?" Smokescreen says gazing up to see what Optimus sees. Looking up myself, I see dark figures standing at the top of the canyon peering down at us.

"Decepticons!" Optimus curses, "Autobots attack!"

Perfectly in sync, all the Autobots open fire and so do the Decepticons. The gunfire rains down on us and we all scramble to find cover. Bluestreak is able to find an indent in the canyon to squeeze into. He pokes his gun out and returns fire back at the Decepticons shooting.

"You okay?" He asks in between firing.

"Yeah." I say peering over to see Bee behind a boulder ducking and transforming his hand into his blaster. Arcee is with him aiming high at the Decepticons. Something lands beside Bee and ticks. He looks down and his eyes grow wide.

"Take that you 'Cons!" A voice from the top of the canyon shouts. Bluestreak stops firing and Bee throws the grenade to where no one is. It blows up causing pebbles to fly and leaving a ditch where it was.

"'Cons?" Bluestreak mumbles. Smokescreen rushes out and raises his hands in surrender, "We're not 'Cons!" he shouts and the gun fire from above ceases, "We're Autobots!"

"Prove it!" Comes a different voice.

Optimus steps forth from behind a boulder, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and I demand you show yourselves." His voice booms.

I see the dark figures look at one another before hopping down the wall in front of Optimus.

"Prime? Is it really you?" Says a red bot with a black colored head.

"Of course it is!" Shouts the yellow one beside him, "Can't you see?"

The red one rolls his optics and more join them. A tall, lean blue bot suddenly appears next to them, almost like he teleported there. Then, a white bot with a blue visor jumps down accompanied by a bot looking just like Bluestreak and Smokescreen, but with the word "Police" on his door wings. Bluestreak comes out of his hiding place excitedly, "Sideswipe? Sunstreaker? Is it really you guys?"

The red and yellow bot optics light up, "Bluestreak?"

They rush forward and embrace each other and I duck to avoid being squashed. Suddenly, something touches the my back and grabs me by the hood of my sweatshirt. I'm lifted off Bluestreak and meet two large blue optics. "Hey! Lookie what we got here Sunny!" The red bot exclaims.

"Stop calling me that!" The yellow one calls out as he walks over. I grab onto the red bot's fingers pinching my hood to try and pull it out, but it's no use. Instead, all my fingers do is spark when I touch his hand. I let go of his fingers immediately.

"Looks like Blue has a screamer tagging along." I squirm as he moves me closer to his face. The yellow one steps forward and cringes.

"Hey! Careful!" Bluestreak snatches me out of the red bot's hand.

"It's yours?" the yellow one asks.

"Yes. And it's a she." Bluestreak corrects. He sighs, "Parker, this is Sideswipe," He points to the red one who waves, "And this is his twin brother Sunstreaker." He gestures to the yellow bot who crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at me.

From behind, Bumblebee excitedly tackles them to the ground and they embrace each other before Sunstreaker quickly pulls away, "My finish!"

Bee rolls his optics, "You haven't changed a bit." Sunstreaker smiles.

Bluestreak places me back on his shoulder and walks over to the other bots. If Optimus saw Bluestreak introducing me to the other Autobots, he didn't say anything or acknowledge it in any way.

"Okay, okay. Parker, this is Mirage," He points out the blue Autobot that just seemed to have teleported down the canyon. "This is Prowl," He shows me the bot that looks just like him, but with the "Police" sign on his door wings, "And this is Jazz." The bot with the blue visor smiles at me.

"Everyone, this is Parker."

Optimus grabbed the Star Saber out of the rock and brought it back to base where we all ground bridged back to. When we got there, everyone had a reunion with Ratchet before we all stood in a circle and talked about what happened and how they got here. Prowl explains that they were taken hostage on a Decepticon ship, escaped, and took a escape pod down to earth. The pods put them in stasis and must have tracked Autobot signals coming from Earth because when they woke up they were on top of the canyon underneath what had to be the Star Saber.

"We didn't know if there was Decepticon activity here, so we stayed and guarded the Saber until we were sure." Prowl says.

"But not even a week later, we find you guys!" Jazz exclaims.

We talk until early next morning and we all decide to head to bed. I walk into my room and shut my door after saying goodnight to everyone. I put on my pjs which is sweatpants and a band shirt before sliding the covers on. I smile as I remember seeing Bluestreak's face as he united with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Bee tackling them, meeting Jazz, Prowl, and Mirage, getting the Star Saber. It was one of the best days so far. I begin to close my eyes before I'm stricken up as I remember something. I throw off the covers and rush in the Autobot's recharging chambers. I search the large area, passing empty recharging tables and ones with sleeping Autobots. I spot a yellow arm hanging off one of the tables and climb it up. I pull myself up on the table and place my hands on his side, "Bee." I whisper, "Bee wake up, I just remembered something." His head turns around groggily and I see the face of Sunstreaker, his optics closed. Immediately, I take my hands off of him and climb back down his arm as carefully as I can trying hard to not burst out laughing. If Sunstreaker knew I touched his finish, he would freak. Holding back giggles, I find Bee's recharging table and take a deep breath to calm myself. I find a way to climb up and as soon as I'm on top, I double check the face. I see Bee's big gear like eyes darkened as he sleeps. I put my hands on his side, "Bee. Wake up." I shake him. He lays still, "Bee. Come on." His eyes turn a dim blue as he starts to rouse. "Bumblebee." His eyes glow brighter and look around the room before settling down on me.

"Parker? What are you doing here?" He whispers.

"I just remembered something. It's important."

"Couldn't wait till morning?"

I smile, "Come on."

Bee sits under the orange sky where we were last night. The sun should be rising in a few hours.

"Okay," I say, "I'm not sure if this will work, but I want to try." He looks down at me, the ground bridge glowing behind us. He nods his head and lays down on his back. I climb onto him and kneel down where his collar bone is, "I hope this works," I place my hands over where is voice box should be and focus on fixing it. My hands start to glow and sparks dance all around. The bright blue from my hands illuminates his external armor above the voice box. Abruptly, my hands start to burn and I retract my hands away. To my surprise, Bee keeps glowing. It's almost like a light show, the way the light shines and sparks fly. Bee begins to jerk reaching hands toward his throat. My eyes widen as he wails and squirms around. But as soon as it starts, it stops. The glowing fades, the sparks disappear, and Bee stops moving. His hands drop to the ground limp and his eyes go dark. _Oh no…_

"Bee?" I rush forward and climb up to his chest, "Bumblebee?" He doesn't answer.

"Come on...Wake up!" His head lolls to the side and my heart skips a beat. I crawl towards his spark chasm and place my hands using the strength I have left to give him a small jolt of energy. His eyes flash and blink on. In the blink of an eye, he sits up and I slide off his chest with a gasp. A hand darts out and catches me mid air. I breath a sigh of relief and look up at him.

"Did it work?" He says.

"I'm not sure," I tell him. I could already understand him before so all I have to do is have him talk to someone who doesn't. I pull out my phone from my sweatpant pocket and dial Jack's number. It rings a few times before he picks it up.

"Parker? Why the hell are you calling this late?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

I hold the phone out toward Bee, "Hey Jack!" He says.

"Hello. Wait who's that?" Jack asks.

I smile, "You'll never believe me if I told you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy. The next one will hopefully be up soon. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, but I do own my OC and most of the storyline.**

Chp. 18

"How did you do it?" Ratchet asks while examining Bumblebee.

I open my mouth to answer, but Bee cuts me off and takes the words right from my mouth, "It just happened."

I smile and he winks at me.

"I can't believe it Bee!" Raf exclaims, "You got your voice back!"

"I know isn't it awesome!" Bee says happily as he lifts Raf into his palm. Bluestreak laughs and gives Bee a pat on the back as the other Autobots, including Jack and Miko, crowd around to talk to him for the first time in years.

The next day, I walk out to the center of the base to see it surprisingly empty. _The Autobots must have stayed up later than I thought…_ Two voices catch my attention, and I spot Bluestreak and Sideswipe in the corner leaning close to each other. I walk over to them. As I get closer, their conversation gets clearer.

"We need to be on another mission. We have three relics left to get. We can split up and get all of them." Sideswipe says.  
"Even then, the decepticons still have some relics. We would need to get onto the warship somehow." Bluestreak tells him.

"Alright take Mirage, Jazz, and Bee. I will take Sunstreaker, Prowl, and Smokescreen. The rest of the team can go after the last one. We meet back here. We'll have to think of something to get the relics from the warship." Sideswipe walks off just as I make it over to them.

"Everything okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah. We just have a plan."

"Can I go?"

Bluestreak looks down at me with a hint of a smile on his face, "Of course. I need to get Mirage, Jazz, and Bee. We should leave soon."

He walks off and I watch him walk down the hallway to the recharging chambers.

"Jazz, where did you say the Spark Extractor was again?" Mirage asks.

"For the third time man, it's in Paris" Jazz says smoothly.

"Paris. Parisss. I like the way that sounds." He tells Jazz and I laugh. Bluestreak chuckles as we all drive down streets and roads occasionally turning at different corners.

Bee's voice comes through the comm, "Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way."

"Who died and made you prime?" Bluestreak teases.

"Just split up," Bee laughs and Bluestreak and I take a right turn and the others disappear.

Bluestreak hums quietly as he always does when things get quiet. Every time he hums, it's the same song and I'm starting to think it's not an Earth song. I debate if I should ask him or not, thinking that if it is something from Cybertron I might stir up old feelings. But Bluestreak and I have been with each other for almost a month and half and I know that's not a whole lot of time, but we have never left each other's side. Whenever I'm outside of the base, almost every time I have been with Bluestreak. When I have been working too hard at school, Bluestreak takes me out for burgers. I don't have to question myself when I want to ask a simple question anymore. I don't have to be afraid of talking to him at least.

As I open the mouth to ask the question, Jazz's voice comes through the comm, "Guys I think I got something…"

"I'm on my way," Mirage says.

"Be there in a bit." Bee says.

"Me and Parker are on our way too." Bluestreak tells him and we start heading towards Jazz's location.

Within about seven minutes, we reach Jazz and he is in his car mode, engine humming and looking over the Eiffel tower. When we pull up, a faint glow forms on the outside of my shirt.

"I think Jazz found it," I whisper to Bluestreak.

"Well we can't go up there," Mirage says, "We can't blow our cover."

"I'll go," I say. I unbuckle my seatbelt, pop the door open, exit Bluestreak, and begin walking toward the Eiffel tower.

As I get closer, the glowing outside my shirt gets brighter and I cross my arms over my chest to hide it. I make it to the Eiffel tower and see a huge crowd of people surrounding it and taking pictures in front of it. Weaving through the crowd, I make it to the stairs of the Eiffel tower. A giant muscular man wearing a dark blue uniform blocks the stairway. I walk up to him, "Excuse me," I say, but he doesn't move.

"Can I see your ticket?" He says with a heavy French accent.

"My ticket?"

"You can't just climb the Eiffel tower for free you know? No ticket, no entry."

I nod and walk away feeling somewhat embarrassed. _I can't go back and tell the guys I can't do this because I need a ticket_ , I tell myself. I didn't bring any money either so buying one is out of the question. I look back at the guard and notice he has his back turned to me. He's having a discussion with someone else off to the side. I glance around to make sure no one is watching and quickly walk toward him. When I see he's still talking, I grab onto part of the stair rail and hoist myself up and over onto the stairs. Then, turning back one more time to see if he saw, I start climbing the stairs.

I climb for what seems like forever before reaching a platform that is the first floor. I look around and see some people taking pictures and the next flight of stairs. My heart is glowing brighter and I try to cover it up, but it shines through. A couple notices the glowing and raise an eyebrow at it. I sheepishly smile, and begin climbing the next flight of stairs with a pounding heart.

On the second floor, I spot the relic almost immediately. The Spark Extractor sits against the railing that circles the second floor. It looks like it's being used as some decoration. I walk up to it, my chest glowing bright, and wrap my hands around it and pull. It doesn't budge. I pull again and it still won't move. I glance behind the relic to see that it's attached to the railing. Making sure no one is climbing the stairs, I twist it sideways. I hear the unbelievably loud sound of screeching as it begins to detach from the railing. I twist it the other way and it slowly begins to turn. I keep doing this until I hear it break apart from the railing with a snap. The spark extractor is a little heavier than I thought it would be, but not heavy enough that I can't carry it. I walk with it back down the stairs to the first floor and people eyes start to widen. _They'll think I'm stealing._ I think to myself, _They'll call the guard and I will never make it back to the others in time._

"Excuse me!" I shout, "This decoration fell off the railing and I need to get it to someone who can fix it!" My heart starts to skip beats as I see people watching me closely.

"You think it's easy to carry?" I ask and half shout at a man blocking my way. He moves out of the way almost immediately. I start to climb down the stairs and the people who were suspicious of me before now shrug and return to taking photos.

I watch the guard at the bottom of the stairs carefully as I wonder what to do next. If I were to throw it over the edge of the railing and then hop down myself, the guard would hear the relic falling and I wouldn't have time to do anything else. I could wait until a group walks down, but that could take ages. I glance at the other side of the Eiffel Tower and spot an elevator car opening and letting people out, then, when everyone exits, it is sent back up to the top. With the relic under my armpit, I race back up the stairs to the first floor and make my way to the elevator. The elevator starts at the top floor and makes it way down to the floor I'm on. When the doors open, I walk into the crowd and use them to hide myself. The elevator makes it to ground level and I quickly push my way out, heading back toward the parking lot. I just start to believe that it's safe enough to slow down when I hear someone shout, "Hey! You! You, with the tower decoration in your hand! Stop!" Without turning around, I begin sprinting. I spot the parking lot and my heart sinks. There isn't a single car there. I glance around thinking maybe Mirage was waiting for me in his invisible mode, but when I called out his name there is no response _They couldn't have just left me...right?_

I hear the shouts come closer and when I look over my shoulder, I see the giant guard racing toward me, baton in hand. I run through the parking lot and into the streets of Paris.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again! I hope you guys have had a good week and are ready for a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own my OC and most of the storyline.**

Chp. 19

My heart races faster than my legs are moving and my pants are heavy. I sprint passed cafés and people who were once enjoying their coffee and reading the newspaper are suddenly distracted by the shouting of a man, "You there! Stop!"

I look over my shoulder to see that he is close and I start to move faster at the realization of how close. My arms feel numb from holding the relic. I know I can't run from him much longer.

I turn the corner at the end of the street and spot an alleyway on the other side. I dive into it and cover my mouth muffling the pants. The guard turns the corner and runs passed the alleyway thinking he's still chasing me. I uncover my mouth and the loud panting fills the dark, quiet alley.

 _How could they have just left me?_ I start to think, _I must've went to the wrong parking lot._ I tell myself that, but I know I'm wrong. Before I got out of the car, I scoured the area to make sure I wouldn't do that. There was only one parking lot. _They abandoned me...Did they ever care? No don't say that, there's a good reason. There's a good reason._ Anger, frustration, and sadness fill my heart, but I keep telling myself they wouldn't have just left me here.

Too lost in my thoughts, I almost miss the sound of a shoe skid on the cement. Before I can even react, something covers my mouth. I drop the relic as another hand grabs me by my sweatshirt and drags me over to the farthest wall deep in the alley before hoisting me off the ground and pinning me against it. The man has an arm across my chest to hold me up, my feet aren't even touching the ground. His black hood casts a dark shadow over his face except the glint of a golden tooth. He's tall, big. He could crush me if he wanted to. He isn't alone either. A woman with a smirk plastered on her face is behind him, hands on her hips.

"Videz vos poches!" He says quietly in French. I just look at him in confusion and he presses me harder into the wall, "Videz vos poches!" With a hand still over my mouth, I just shake my head.

"Ah English then?" The woman says and I look at her. "He says empty your pockets," She translates, her accent thick. When I don't do as I'm told, her smirk fades to a dark frown, "Now."

I still don't move and she walks up close, "You look young. Did your parents let you go on your own? Or did they forget about you?" She flicks out a pocket knife and my mind flashes back to the side of the gas station where I first found out about Bluestreak. Except this time I'm outnumbered.

My heart skips a beat as she points the knife down at my stomach.

"Your parents wouldn't send you off on your own again if they see the scars you got from the last time," She presses the knife closer and I can feel the point of the blade on my skin. "I'm going to tell you one more time, empty your pockets."

I shake my head knowing she's bluffing and for a moment I feel the pressure of the blade lift, "No? Oh well that's not how it works. Elle bascule." The man grabs one of my legs and flips me over, my head close to the ground. She pats me down and grabs my cell phone out of my back pocket. She kneels down to get close to my face and points the knife at me, "You do have something." The man flips me back around, pinning me against the wall and replaces his hand over my mouth so I can't call for help. She opens the phone and flips through my contacts only to realize I only have four. "Where are your parent's numbers?" She asks and that's when I know exactly what she's trying to do: she is trying to give a ransom. I just watch her silently, refusing to give her any information. She lifts the knife up to my throat and holds it there. I lift my head to try to get my neck as far away as I can. "Where are the numbers?" She barks and I don't answer. The man looks to her and she nods and he throws me onto the dirty ground of the alleyway. Grunting, I hit the ground hard, landing on my back, and the wind is knocked right out of me. I cough and sputter as I try to make it onto my hands and knees.

In the corner of my eye, I see the relic laying on the floor and just as the man reaches out for me, I dive, grabbing the relic and rushing out of the alleyway and back to the streets.

They didn't chase me when I ran out, probably because if they started chasing me I could scream for help. I didn't get my phone back either, but it didn't have anything special on it, except for one thing. Of the four contacts I had Jack, Miko, and Raf's number, but the fourth contact was the frequency to the comm links the Autobots communicate through. And now, since the muggers have my phone, I can't call the frequency to get the Autobots to come get me. On top of that, I have a good sized hole in the front pocket of my sweatshirt, my pants and sweatshirt are dirty, the sun is starting to set, I don't have any money to stay in a hotel and I don't want to have to sleep outside. I decide to head back to the Eiffel tower to maybe sneak over and sleep up there though I doubt I could get passed the guard again.

With a weak plan, I start walking back to the Eiffel Tower and, when I come in view of it, see the parking lot with three familiar cars parked in front of it. My heart flutters knowing they came back, but part of me is also angry with them. I want to let it go and really try, but I can't.

I walk up to them and I hear Bluestreak's voice, "OhPrimusthereyouareParker." He says quickly.

"We've been here for hours man," Jazz says, "Where've you been?"

I walk out in front of Bluestreak to get to the driver's side door, but they notice the dirt covering me and hole in my sweatshirt, "Parker what happened?" Bee says gently. Part of me wants to just tell them what happened and then forgive them for leaving, but that's not how I feel.

"Don't want to talk about it." I answer simply.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bluestreak says.

I shake my head, "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure everything's okay?" He asks.

"Blue, can we talk about this later please?" I say as I place the relic in the passenger's side. "Yeahyeah, of course." He says and we all drive toward a place safe enough to ground bridge from.

I lay in my bed with my hands behind my head and eyes trained in the ceiling as I always do when I can't sleep. I sigh just as a familiar light tap comes from the door. When I open it, Bluestreak is on the other side kneeling on one knee.

"How is everything?"

I shrug, "It's okay."

"Parker, what happened? I just...want to make sure you're okay. You're scaring me right now."

My heart sinks as he says that. I feel bad for making him worry. I exhale a breath, "You guys weren't in the parking lot. Where were you?"

Bluestreak leans in closer, "Ratchet called in and said he detected decepticon activity and that in order to avoid it we had to move," As he continues, he starts to talk faster, "I tried to wait, but if the decepticons saw us then they would blow our cover and in order to protect ourselves we would have to blow our cover, but Optimus says to not do that so we had to leave." Bluestreak takes a breath, "Why were you so dirty? And why was your jacket ripped?"

I cross my arms and look down at the ground, "I got mugged."

His eyes widen and a hand stretches out, "Are you okay? Did they take anything? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine. They stole my phone. She pulled a pocket knife out on me-"

"She pulled a knife!? She didn't cut you did she?" A finger stretches out and lifts my chin up so he can examine. Softly, I put a hand on his finger and he stops.

"I'm fine, it just scared me that's all." I sigh, "I thought you guys left me."

The touch of Bluestreak's finger eases, "Parker, we would never just abandon you. I would never abandon you. I should've been there."

I look at him, "It's not your fault and it's not my fault and it's not the Autobots fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could've been a lot worse."

"I just...I know what it's like being alone, feeling abandoned. I wouldn't wish it on anyone and I'm sorry that you felt that way. And I know what you went through with your parents and at school." He says and looks down at the floor, "You know you have lived through my worst nightmares? Being ignored by the people who should love you most, being trapped in the shadow zone alone, going after relics with me? Do you know how brave you are?"

I gaze up at him.

"You are one of the bravest people I have ever met Parker."

I smile at him. He smiles back, "How about we grab some burgers and watch a movie?"

I laugh, "What better thing would there be to do?"

He picks me up placing me in his palm and we head toward the ground bridge.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the new the new chapter. Please review to tell me what you think. Just to let you guys know, I'm not sure if the french phrases are correct. Honestly, I just put it into Google Translate so sorry if they aren't the proper tense or something.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Just a heads up this chapter is short, but I will post the next soon. Please don't forget to review! I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own my OC and most of the storyline.**

Chp. 20

I wake up on the couch the next morning to a fuzzy TV screen. The volume is turned way low and the white noise coming through the speaker can barely be heard. I check behind the couch to see if Bluestreak fell asleep leaning against the staircase like he usually does, but, to my surprise, he isn't there.

Yawning, I stretch and, when I sit up, a blanket slides off my torso down to my legs. _I don't remember grabbing a blanket last night._ I tell myself, but shrug it off.

After a few hours, the other Autobots start to wake up, starting with Sideswipe. I'm sitting on the couch watching cartoons when he walks up behind me and starts watching them.

"What's going on?" Sideswipe asks with a raised eyebrow, "Why are there little screamers fighting this big screamer?"

I glance back at him, "Because they're superheros. This guy is bad and the 'little screamers' are good. They protect people from evil."

I watch the TV as the team leader shows up into the screen and shouts his famous call, "Titans go!"

Sideswipe gazes down at me, "Does that mean I'm a superhero?"

I laugh a little bit, "I guess it does."

"What are you two babbling about?" Comes a familiar voice.

"Watching TV." Sideswipe says.

Ratchet rolls his eyes, "Yes yes, now you've had your fun. We still need to retrieve one relic."

"One more?" Sideswipe turns away from the screen, "I thought we got the last ones yesterday?"

"Well we lost two of those to the decepticons. The Forge of Solus Prime and the Resonance Blaster," He says disappointedly, "but there still is one last one on the list." He enters in his code for his computer, "We should move quickly, the decepticons could already be there."

The other Autobots trail in rubbing their sleepy eyes and yawning all except Optimus and Prowl. They walk up to Ratchet, "Okay Ratchet," Bee says, "What is it this time?"

"The last relic," Sideswipe answers for him.

"But I thought we got the last of 'em yesterday!" Jazz yawns.

"Well apparently we have one left." Sideswipe crosses his arms.

"Where to next Ratchet?" Optimus asks, his voice booming as always.

"I'm pulling up the coordinates right now." He says, his fingers typing away. We all wait listening to the sounds of his fingers pressing down on his green glowing keyboard when they suddenly stop. Everyone waits for an answer to follow, but he doesn't say anything.

"Ratchet, you okay?" Smokescreen asks tilting his head in confusion.

"I must not be reading this right…" Ratchet mumbles to himself.

"What's wrong?" Bluestreak says.

Ratchet types something, then, there's another pause before he says, "The last relic is right over…" He slowly turns around not looking away from the screen until he says, "There." A long metal finger points out and everyone looks to where he's directing. I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my head away as all eyes fall upon me. _I knew it._


	21. Chapter 21

Chp. 21

"Parker?" Arcee says in disbelief.

Ratchet nods his head, "It's where the coordinates lead."

"But how?" Prowl says, "I was told she just has a regular energon shard lodged in her heart."

"I know. I thought so too." Ratchet explains, "But it makes sense why she can energy transfer and heal just by touching you. Think about it, we can't transfer energon without special equipment, but she can do it with the touch of her hand." He shakes his head, "All this time I thought it was just the way her body handled the energon shard, but it's something...more."

"What do you mean?" Bluestreak asks.

"I always thought it was a myth, but her powers fit the description."

"What are you getting at Ratchet?" Bee asks.

"What if...what if it's not a regular energon shard or dark energon or red energon. What if she has light energon?"

"Light energon?" Prowl lifts an eyebrow, "As in the energon of Primus?"

"Exactly," Ratchet says.

"There was said only to have one energon shard exist." Prowl tells him.

"I know and I think she got it." Ratchet points at me.

"Okayokay," Bluestreak says taking a breath, "If she does have the light energon shard and it is the last relic, how are we supposed to get it out?" Everyone shares confused looks with each other, "I mean if we do have to get the shard out of her how are we going to fix her heart so she can survive. Ratchet your hands are too big, Nurse Darby isn't qualified and we can't take her to a surgeon and say 'hey I need you to get this alien energy crystal out of this girl so we can bring back our home planet,'" Bluestreak's eyes narrow and tone raises, "What if Agent Fowler could find someone to do the surgery top secret, what if she doesn't survive the surgery? She had a fraggin shard in her heart! If they take it out she would have too big of a hole in her heart!" He softly pants from talking too fast.

Ratchet rubs his chin with the tip of his finger, "Maybe...Maybe not."

"What?" Bluestreak asks almost angrily.

"Maybe, just maybe, she can transfer the energy to the weapon."

"Ratchet what are you getting at?" Sideswipe says.

"It's just a theory, but what if we don't need the shard we just need the energy."

"I'm not following." Bee crosses his arms.

"What if she is the energy source for the relics-the, the weapon we have to build with the relics I mean."

Prowl rubs his chin, "That makes sense. We may not need the shard at all, just its power."

"Exactly," Ratchet answers.

"Alright, but how about the relics the decepticons have? Even if she is the power source, we still don't have all the relics."

"Not yet," Bee says, "I have an idea, but it's dangerous. We still don't know where the decepticon war ship is right? And the coordinates on the screen will change if she moves right? And if they change when she moves and we put her on the decepticon warship, guess what we would know?"

"Where the warship is." Ratchet says.

"Wait," I say, "How come we can't just track the relics the Decepticons have brought back to the warship?"

Ratchet looks at me, "I have come to believe the bases each 'team' has are safe zones because once a relic is captured by any side, the coordinates disappear off the screen."

"So then the other team can't catch them because the relics are in the safe zones?" Arcee asks.

"It's like a big game of capture the flag" I say, "Just with multiple flags and each team needs to have all of them in order to win. Ratchet if I were to leave the base, would my coordinates turn back on?"

Ratchet nods his head, "Because you are outside of the safe zone."

I scratch my head, "Okay, but won't the coordinates turn back off as soon as board the decepticon warship? Because I'm in their safe zone?"

"Yes," Ratchet says, "But we can still find you if we give you a personal tracking device."

"Okay...okay" I say taking a deep breath, "I'll do it."

"Can you hear me?" Bluestreak says through my earpiece I was given by Agent Fowler.

"Yeah. I can." I answer.

"I will be right here the whole time okay?"

My nerves calm down a little bit, "Okay."

I stand in the middle of one of Jasper's many deserts. There are no cliffs or rocks, only the hard flat golden land.

I take in a deep breath.

"I'm picking up decepticon activity on the tracer," Bluestreak says, "Get ready."

I nod my head even though he can't see. In the silence of the area, I hear the unmistakable sound of jet engines.

"Bluestreak just in case something goes wrong-" I start to say.

"That won't happen-" Bluestreak interrupts.

"What is that song you always hum?"

I turn my head toward the sky and spot a silver jet heading straight down towards me. It takes all my willpower to not start running away. The sound of the engines gets louder and with it my heart beats faster.

"The Anthem of Cybertron," Bluestreak answers.

The jet gets close to the ground and transforms to his bot form landing on the ground with stiletto heeled feet. I slowly gaze up at him and see his smiling face.

"A girl?" Starscream snickers, "Interesting. Megatron will be very pleased."

Confused, I lift an eyebrow remembering the last time Starscream and I saw each other was when he stole a dark energon shard from Megatron to resurrect Skyquake and start his zombie con army. But now, it sounds like he's working for him again.

He wraps his hand tightly around my torso and my heart skips a beat. Rushing forward, Starscream jumps high into the air and transforms to his jet with me being placed inside the cockpit. The seat belt wraps itself around me and tightens. I struggle against it, but it's no use.

"Hang on," he says evilly and we take off into the air with his laugh echoing through the desert.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I hope you're ready for another chapter! Please review to tell me thoughts! I really do enjoy reading what you guys have to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, but I do own my OC and the storyline except for Chapter 5.**

Chp. 22

The flat desert land gets smaller and smaller as I'm taken higher into the air. The thin wisps of clouds get closer and closer and soon we are passing right through them. Starscream shoots out from the clouds and continues traveling farther into the sky. I glance out the window to see the now small looking desert and small city of Jasper Nevada. The sun hits the land perfectly with the small clouds barely casting shadows below. It would be the most breath-taking scene if my heart wasn't beating 95 miles per hour.

A darkness casts over us and when I look out the front window, my eyes widen. The giant Decepticon Warship towers over us like a floating fortress or kingdom in the sky. I thought it was big on the inside, but this is not even close to how big I thought the warship was.

Starscream speeds upward and lands on the top of the warship smoothly. He transforms with me in his hand and walks toward the entrance.

I sit in a cold dark room on an overly large chair. Starscream left me in this room with two Decepticon soldiers to guard me about a half hour ago and I just wish I knew where he went. My question is answered by the sound of the door sliding open and the familiar sound of stiletto heels tapping on the floor. But this time they're not alone. Thundering footsteps follow Starscream's soft ones and when I look at the guards they straighten their backs and salute. A giant shadow crosses on the wall of a giant figure walking closer. Hesitantly, I turn my head to meet a purple symbol painted in the center of a huge silver chest.

"A girl?" Megatron's voice booms. I shudder.

"Yes, my Lord," Starscream says, "I believe she has the shard."

Megatron bends over and leans in close. I look up at him, eyes wide. He snickers, "Don't look so afraid." His tone is almost soothing. Then, his eyes narrow, "Where is the last relic?"

I don't answer, I just stare at his sinister red eyes. He smirks, "Ah, not the talker are you?" He glances at Starscream and nods his head. Starscream walks forward and flicks his hand out transforming his forearm into a small gun. The gun aims down at me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I brace myself.

"We may require Knockout," Starscream's voice says after a moment. I open my eyes and see that he is reading something off his wrist. He scanned me.

"Does she have the shard?" Megatron asks.

"Yes, but not in the way we thought," Starscream sighs, "The shard is located inside her in her heart. If we were to just kill her and tear her open to get to the shard it may damage it. We need Knockout."

Megatron looks down at me and then at Starscream, "Knockout is currently on a mission for energon. He should be back tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow then." Starscream says saluting Megatron before turning to leave the room. Megatron looks down at me and brushes a cold metal finger down the side of my head. I move away from it and he smirks, "Until tomorrow." He laughs and it echoes through the room even after he's left.

The room is dark, not even a single light hangs on the ceiling. The air is freezing and my breath condenses to thin white puffs in the darkness. I hug my legs close and shiver.

The guards left the room when they thought I fell asleep. I don't know if they are standing right outside the door or if they went to the recharging chambers which is why I haven't moved out of the chair.

"Zttz, Parker you zttz there?" I press a trembling hand to my ear, "Yeah," I say shakily, "I'm here. There's some interference."

"Zttz Figured. Decepticons zttz have good radio disrupters zttz, but ours zttz better." Bluestreak says.

"I-I think the decepticons are recharging," I manage through chattering teeth.

"Parker, are zttz okay?"

"Just c-cold," I shiver, "I don't remember it being this c-cold last time."

"You're zttz in another part of the warship. Zttz somewhere closer to cells or zttz storage."

"How do we know I'm not in a c-cell?"

"Trust me zttz cells are colder zttz." He sighs, "I wish zttz was with you."

"Y-You worried?" I can't help but smile.

"About you? Zttz Always. You're always getting yourself into trouble that zttz I heroically must save you from." He says sarcastically, lightening the mood.

I laugh, "Well y-you're one to find trouble t-too you know. Like the time you got t-tangled in the vines?"

"What? Zttz did that happen? Zttz." I can hear him smiling.

I move my hand to brush my hair back when I realize I can't feel my fingers.

"I t-think it's time to get out of here." I say, my other hand pressing the earpiece. I turn over, slide down the chair and land on the floor with a plop. To my surprise, the air is colder.

I walk towards the door praying I'm big enough for it to slide open for me and when I get to it, the door pushes sideways and opens wide. I breathe a sigh of relief.

The hallway isn't much warmer and shockingly, there aren't any guards outside my door. Honestly, I think it's because they think someone as tiny as me wouldn't try anything this crazy. "I'm out," I say into the comm, "D-Do you know where the room is?"

"Zttz Not sure zttz."

I walk down the dark corridor staying close to the walls and checking around corners before turning them.

"N-Not sure?" I whisper, "I'm too tiny to search this whole place for it by the time they w-wake up."

I walk down the hallway in the darkness trying to look for the room with the relics.

It's been about an hour and I'm starting to get restless. I think I may be lost. I think I've already gone down this way before. And now this has become one giant maze. _How to the decepticons know where to go?_

I pass by a closed door and, for what seems like the thousandth time tonight, walk up to it, the door opens and I check inside. The room is dark and I can't see what's inside. I steal a glance at my chest to see that it isn't glowing and move on. I repeat this several times down the hall. Walk up, door opens, peek inside, too dark to see, check chest, it isn't glowing and continue down to the next room.

Checking another room, I sigh in disbelief and keep moving forward. Only this time, this hallway is a dead end. I raise an eyebrow and take a few steps forward. The wall looks like any old wall in the ship so I shrug and turn around to take a different path. As I spin on my heels to head back, my chest shoots out a blue light and I feel heat around my heart. The heat warms my body and my shivers cease. I look back at the wall and walk toward it, getting closer to it than I had before. When I get close enough, the wall slides open like a door. _A secret entrance!_ I think to myself.

I tip toe in and the sudden brightness of the room blinds me. The room is lit with dim baby blue lights that snake around the room on the walls. I have been in the dark so long that even the dim light makes me squint.

The three relics are on their individual podiums in front of the lights causing a dark shadow to cast upon the front of each one. The Forge of Solus Prime, the Polarity Gauntlet and the Resonance Blaster. They're all here.

The door shuts behind me before I press a finger into my earpiece, "Blue, I found it."

"Zttz sure?" His voice comes through.

"Yeah I'm sure. So what's the next part of the plan? I can't carry them."

"Zttz are going to zttz bridge to your coordinates zttz the tracker."

"Ground bridge on the warship?"

"Zttz yeah."

"Okay...okay," I say watching the door, "Whenever you're ready."

"Zttz coming to you zttz….Ground bridging now zttz."

A swirling green and blue portal opens directly behind me and Optimus is the first to come through.

"We must work quickly Autobots," Optimus keeps his voice low as the others come through. Bee comes out next and looks around the room. Sideswipe follows and last but not least is Bluestreak with a smile on his face when he sees me. But, slowly, his smile fades off his face as he gazes down to my heart. I follow his gaze and see it's still glowing. I hadn't realized it was still lighten up. I close my eyes taking in a deep breath and he turns away.

As quickly as possible, the small team of Autobots grab the relics and go back through the bridge. The only ones left in the room are me and Bluestreak. He is just about to enter the portal when he stops and turns to look at me.

"You knew didn't you?"

I lower my head, "I kinda had some...idea that that's what I was."

"When did you find out?"

"The first relic search-"

"The first one!?" Bluestreak almost shouts, but remembers to keep his voice down, "Parker, that was weeks ago! Maybe even a month!"

"I know!" I whisper harshly, "I just...didn't want to make you worry."

"Parker I'm always worried about you!" His voice starts to raise. "You can't change that! I care about you! Don't keep stuff like this from me! You can talk to me, I'm here for you. Do you understand? Parker, I-"

Suddenly, the door slides open and in walks Soundwave.

"Parker come on!" Bluestreak yells as he flicks out his gun. I start running toward the portal, but these metal arms spring from Soundwave's back cutting me off. Bluestreak starts shooting and I dive out the way of the other arm. Bluestreak shoots at him, but his other arms block each blast from hitting him. One of his arms slithers in the air toward me and I back away. The clawed arm starts coming closer and soon I'm running back into the warship to get away from it. I hear two pairs of footsteps following close behind me as I race out of the relic room, but I don't look back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I hope you're ready for another chapter! Just a heads up this chapter is pretty short, but I hope you guys still enjoy it. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, but I do own my OC and the storyline aside from Chapter 5.**

Chp. 23

I run around the corner of the hallway still being chased by the metal arms. They slither in the air and try to grab me with their metal claws. I rush down the hallways turning left and right praying I don't run into a dead end. Bluestreak shouts my name, but I can't even take a breath to answer. So I just keep running.

The floor suddenly begins to incline making it even harder to run. My already tired legs start to burn, but I know I can't stop now. I push harder up and soon I see the end of the hallway.

Soundwave's footsteps are close and his long metal arms are even closer. I hear the sound of Bluestreak shooting at him and calling out my name.

An unopened door, is at the end of the steep hallway and I rush forward, the arms closing in. A trickle of cold sweat dribbles down my neck as the claws on the arms stretch their long fingers out toward me. I reach out towards the door and jump forward at it. The claw closes, but catches nothing except air as I throw my body forward. The door slides open just as my head's about to slam into the giant exit and I land hard on my stomach. I let out a grunt when I hit the floor before the sound of the claws clapping together makes me get back up again.

As I start running, the sudden loud roar of wind startles me and I notice the dark gray sky above. Rain patters onto my clothes and slaps against my face, the raindrops trickling down my cheek. I see the ground stretch out for what looks like miles. I'm on the runway.

One of the claws shoots out from inside the warship and misses me by inches. It hits the ground instead making a loud crushing sound. Still racing, I start to realize I'm running out of ground to run on. I'm almost at the edge and stop just before it. Looking over the edge, I can see all of Jasper and the deserts I have searched with the Autobots. I have never felt so small before.

Waking me from my daze, a claw strikes out to my right side and buries deep into the asphalt-like ground. I back away from it. Another claw hits the ground to my left side. The final claw comes out in between the other ones, gently stretching out towards me. I'm cornered.

The metal claw gets closer and I take a step back. As I step back, my foot steps onto nothing but the sky. Before I can react, I lose my balance entirely and fall off the side of the warship.

The metal arm reaches out towards me, but catches only the air in vain. I spot Bluestreak ripping the claw out of his way and he peeks over the side, eyes widening. "Parker!" He screams. Without a second thought, he throws himself off the side of the warship and reaches out toward me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I hope you guys had a wonderful week and are ready for a new chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, but I do own my OC and the storyline aside from chapter 5.**

Chp. 24

The air rushes up fast, it's too hard to even get a breath. The wind is freezing and it rushes up from all directions, it's the only sound I can hear. As the warship gets farther and farther away, my heart slams into my ribcage. This almost doesn't feel real. I can't believe this is happening.

Bluestreak is far above me and my heart sinks as he reaches a hand toward me. He wasn't supposed to dive off the warship. I don't want him to get hurt, but what can I do now?

My eyes get teary from the cold wind rushing up and my eyes feel glassy. Everything starts to get blurry.

The raindrops fall beside me, not landing on my skin or hair. Thunder is barely audible, the rush of wind still blaring in my ears.

Suddenly, everything begins to move in slow motion. I hear Bluestreak calling my name slowly as he starts to inch closer to me. The lightning cracks across the sky cutting through clouds and zig zagging in all directions. For a second, I'm scared it will hit Bluestreak, but the bolt is too far away. I can see all the raindrops suspended in the sky, the water droplets falling to the ground with me. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

For once in my life, I think this is it. This is the end. Out of all the crazy missions I've been on, not once was I ever so sure I wasn't going to make it.

My life started out bad with my parents and school, but then I decided to go to the dealership and buy a new car and my life changed. Without Bluestreak, I would've never discovered what friendship is or got to go on these crazy adventures with him. He's my best friend and I won't ever get to tell him that. Because of him, I escaped. Because of him, I discovered friendship. Because of him, I learned more about myself. Because of him, I discovered what...love is. But now, I will never get to tell him.

My lungs ache for air that I can't catch and my from the rushing wind. I see the desert rising up, but I think I will pass out before I will even hit the ground. The world starts to get dark around the corner of my eyes. My lungs burn for air. The tears from my freezing cold eyes float into the sky. _This is it…_

From behind, I feel something wrap around my waist and through the darkness of my own eyes I can make out a figure. Bluestreak pulls me in close towards him and puts himself between me and the ground. I try to call out, to tell him to stop, but my limbs start to flail out in the wind as they start to go limp. Darkness starts to fill my eyes. _This is it…_ I look out at the clouds as we pass through them and they look to be black than the gray color they once were.  
Bluestreak's hand steadily holds me like he's trying to comfort me. He lifts me closer to his face and bows his head towards me. And I hear him whisper, "I love you." Before I can think, the darkness envelops me and everything goes black.


	25. Chapter 25

**What? Two chapter in one week? Well I thought since last week's chapter was short and the chapter for this week was short too, I would post two this week. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, but I do own my OC and the storyline aside from chapter 5.**

Chp. 25

My eyes peek open to bright, blinding light. I groan and shut them again. I blink a thousand times before I can hold them open without the light burning my eyes, but when I'm able to keep them open, everything is still blurry. I squeeze my eyes closed to try and get rid of the blurriness and it helps, but not by very much. I raise an arm to my face and the soreness hits like a rock slide.

Shakily, I rub my eyes clear of the blur and gaze around the area. The place is big and wide almost being the size of a giant palace. I lay on a large hard platform raised above it. Where am I?

Clenching my teeth, I force myself to sit up despite the pain everywhere in my body. I gaze at the ground of the giant room and my eyes fall upon a dark drawing on the floor. I sit up a bit higher to see a symbol carved into the ground and my eyes water at the sight of it. The Autobot symbol.

Tears stream down my face in joy. I thought I was gone. I thought I was dead.

I stifle a sob and I hear movement from beside me. I crawl over to the edge of the giant bed and gaze over the side. A bot is on the ground laying on his side curled up with his head resting on an arm.

"Bluestreak?" I say and two bright blue optics flutter open. At first he looks confused, but when I say his name again, he sits up so fast I didn't even see him move.

"Parker!" He exclaims lifting me off the bed and into his arms. Tears start running down my face as he cradles me close to him. I shakily suck in a breath and he pulls away, "Hey, hey don't cry." He says soothingly. He brushes a large finger so gently on my face I lean into it.

"I-I'm not crying." I wipe away tears.

"Well it sure looks like it," Bluestreak says softly, "There's nothing to be sad about."

"I'm not sad," I take a deep breath, "I'm happy."

"But you're crying," He says confused, "Doesn't that mean you're sad?" He lifts an eyebrow then smiles and shakes his head, "You know what? We can talk about it later." He pulls me into an embrace, "I'm just so happy you're okay."

I look up at him, "I thought I died Blue. I woke up and thought we had hit the ground. What...What happened?"

He smiles softly, "Ratchet was able to program the ground bridge to open directly underneath us, but it took some time. We were so close to the ground," He says sadly, "I didn't think we were going to make it."

His slightly, but comfortingly squeezes me and I throw my hands around his shoulder.

"Blue?" I say quietly.

"Yeah?"

I press my forehead on his metal plating, "I...I love you too."

He's silent and for a moment I think I've said the wrong thing. I start to curse myself in my head. Then, he starts...laughing. I pull away and look at him to see the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"Blue?"

He continues laughing.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay?" He giggles, "I'm better than okay! Parker, I have been waiting for you to tell me that since the first time I showed you I was an Autobot."

I feel my face grow hot.  
He pulls me close into a heartfelt hug and I melt into it. For years, I thought no one would go out with me from school because I was the weird girl. My parents didn't love me so why would anybody else? But I didn't find just anybody. I found him, and now, he's all mine.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, but I do own my OC and the storyline aside from chapter 5.**

Chp. 25

"You sure you're ready?" Bluestreak says with a soft smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I mumble.

Bluestreak gazes up at Ratchet and nods his head. Ratchet looks down at the large table in front of him overlooking every relic we have collected. He picks up two relics and glances behind him to peek at the blueprints on his computer he decoded when we had collected every last relic from the decepticons. He connects the end of one relic to the end of another. It glows blue and merges together without leaving a hint that the two ever once were separate.

The Forge connects with the Star Saber and the end of that connects with the Shield Generator. The center of the puzzle is the Spark Extractor and all the other weapons connect to it and circle around it. It almost looks like a circular web with a large round orb in the center.

"Okay Parker," Ratchet says setting the last relic in place, "Whenever you're ready."

Bluestreak looks down at me and I take in a deep breath.

"You sure you ready?" Bluestreak says, "Because we can wait if you need time or do this tomorrow or something."

I look up at him and nod my head. Sighing, he lifts me up onto the table and I look over the weapon. Quickly, I glance back at Bluestreak and he smiles at me before flashing a thumbs up. I turn back around and take in another breath. _I hope this works._

I place my hand on the Spark Extractor and focus on the energy the shard gives off. I zone out, leaving my focus on nothing except the relic weapon and the energon shard lodged in my heart. My hands begin to glow and the center of Spark Extractor starts flickering. Teeth clenched, I press more energy and the center begins flickering faster and faster and then...nothing. My hands glowing, are still placed on the Spark Extractor and haven't moved. _Is it...not working?_ In disbelief, I try again, putting more energy into it, but the same thing happens.

I look at Bluestreak whose optics are narrowed, "Try again."

I turn back to the weapon and place my hands on the Spark Extractor again. The energy flows through me as I transfer it into the weapon. I peek open an eye, but, to my surprise, the weapon isn't even flickering. I sigh and shut my eyes again. I exhale a soft breath and focus on the cold metal plating of the spark extractor. My hands begin tingling and my mind wanders off. Suddenly, the darkness behind my own eyelids gets darker and I feel cold air rush around me. The ground beneath my feet shifts. Everything starts to feel upside down and almost alien. My eyes blink open to find that the darkness was not just behind my eyelids, but in the room as well.

"Hello?" I say into the darkness, but no one answers, not even an echo. I take an unsteady step forward and look all around me for Bluestreak or Ratchet.

"Where am I?" I whisper to myself.

"You, my child, are not anywhere, but where you were when you closed your eyes."

I flinch at the voice as an echo follows it.

"Where are you?" I ask as I walk around in darkness.

"I am a long ways away from here physically, but spiritually I am everywhere." The voice is strangely booming yet soft and comforting and seems to come from every direction.

"Spiritually? Are you not physically here then?"

The voice laughs, "And neither are you my child."

I stop walking, "Is this...is this a test?"

"A test? No. A message rather."

"A message? For me?"

"Not just you." I spin around when I hear the voice, but still find nothing.

"Where are you? I can't see you."

A soft blue light emerges from the shadows behind me, "Can't see me?" The voice teases, "But I am right here." I turn around, my feet suddenly feeling heavy, as I look into a bright blue orb of blue fire.

"Now can you?"

I nod my head slowly.

"Good. Now I understand you've had quite the adventure haven't you? You've experienced quite a lot. Loss, loneliness, abandonment, feeling unwanted. But you never stopped or gave up. You pushed on, you persevered and then, those feeling of agony you once felt made you stronger. You made friends. You protected them. You feel love now don't you?"

I nod my head, "But how did you-"

"Love is an interesting thing isn't it? Confusing and complicated yet it's something everyone longs for."

I walk towards the glowing blue orb of fire, "How did you...Who are you?"

The voice laughs teasingly, "Child, you are brave. Just look at how you watch me with curiosity and not fear. Tell me young one, do you fear me?"

I shake my head, "I don't see a reason to."

The voice snickers, "I am something you shouldn't fear. I will not harm you."

I walk up closer to the orb and come face to face with it, "Who are you?"

"Not so much a who as more of a what my dear child."

"Then what are you?"

"I am the source of living things. An energy. I am everywhere and nowhere at the same time. You cannot see me, but yet, I am still here."

I raise my hand up to the orb, "But how?" My hand grazes the circular ball of blue flame and it dances around my hand slowly making its way closer to my body. The ball of blue flame circles around my arm and around my torso. I start to laugh as it dances around me and makes its way up to my head. It stops just in front of my face, "How? Because I am an energy source, not a physical being. I am everywhere where people can't go looking, for I am not part of this world."

"Why am I here?"

The blue orb dances around me again and slowly my whole body starts glowing the same color.

"Wh-What's going on?" Suddenly, I can't feel the ground beneath my feet anymore and the blue orb just dances around lifting me higher and higher. Then, everything stops moving and I stop glowing.

"My dear sweet child, you are here because you still need to locate the chamber to my core."

"Your core?"

The blue ball of fire comes up to my face, "Yes. My core. For my physical form is weak and needs healing."

"Your physical form? Wait you're...you're Primus…" The words barely escape my lips.

"Yes, my child. I am. And you are the only one who can save your friend's home."

The blue orb expands and spreads turning the darkness around me into a light blue smoke.

"I will lead you to my core and when you find it, you can bring me back to life and with it all life on Cybertron."

"How will I know when you're leading me?"

The voice laughs, "Just the way I did with the relics." The blue smoke-like glow around me begins to swirl around me before diving out straight towards my chest. The blue smoke shoots into my heart and it starts to glow. "You will find me and with it all life on Cybertron! You, Parker, are worthy and I know you will not fail me!" The voice fades away as the last of the blue light enters the shard in my heart. Everything goes quiet and the only sound I can hear is the sound of my own breaths.

"Come on, Parker," A familiar voice breaks the silence. Suddenly, I can feel the ground underneath my feet again and the world starts to get brighter. "You can do this." I feel the weapon beneath my hands again and the sudden shudder of cold metal. Suddenly, something bright shines and I open my eyes to see the weapon glowing white. I take my hands off it to see the metal shift so it's smoother and the color changes to a pure pearl white. I stare at it in awe as everything settles. _It worked..._ I tell myself, _It worked!_ The Autobots cheer and fists are thrown into the air. "You did it Parker!" Bluestreak exclaims and lifts me off the table and onto his shoulder.

"Yeah Parker!" Bee shouts, "You did it! We can bring back Cybertron!"

I smile and Bluestreak cheers loudly along with everyone else.

"Wait wait hold on," Sunstreaker says, "We have the weapon right? But how are we supposed to get to Cybertron?" The Autobots glance at one another.

"Sunny's right," Sideswipe says, "We got no space bridge."

"Do we?" Ratchet says grinning.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we got no space bridge man." Jazz chimes in.

"Are we all sure about that?" He says and he pulls down the ground bridge handle. The ground bridge portal turns on and the same blue and green swirling vortex turns on.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we don't." Sideswipe shrugs.

"Walk through." Ratchet says. Sideswipe looks around and shrugs again before walking toward the portal and stepping through. Within seconds, he's comes back exclaiming, "Ratchet how the frag did you do this!" He grabs Ratchet's shoulders and slightly shakes him, "This is AMAZING!" He shouts holding his head. Everyone races forward including Bluestreak towards the portal with me still on his shoulder. Before I can even say anything, I'm through the portal and I squeeze my eyes shut. Bluestreak stops moving and I hear him gasp. Slowly, I reopen my eyes and see the flat land of Cybertron. Buildings are everywhere, but they're crumbled and broken. I take in a deep breath and, to my surprise, the air is...breathable. My shard glows as Bluestreak walks farther into the lands of Cybertron.

Optimus brings forth the relic weapon and place down on the ground. Everyone stands around it.

"We must find the core of Primus in order to restore life to Cybertron."

I climb down Bluestreak's back and race towards Optimus, "I think I might know."

We across the vast lands of Cybertron for hours before coming open a great hole in the ground covered by some metal plating. My heart glows a pristine bright white instead of a blue and I smile as I look at the hole. I walk up to it and place a hand on the metal covering. The white energy from me travels through the cracks of the plating shifting in all directions. When the circle is filled with white energy, the metal covering retracts leaving a giant open hole in the ground.

"Over here." I say and the Autobots come forward. Suddenly, I get a feeling or rather a thought as Optimus starts to place the weapon down on the ground.

"Wait Optimus," I say and he stops, "Not there." I rush to a spot with and faint engraved circle parallel to the hole. "Right here." I say and Optimus places the relics on the circle. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots step back away as the weapon glows a bright pristine white. It glows brighter and white sparks shoot out from it into the night sky of Cybertron. The sky, already many different colors, is suddenly brighter as the sparks dance across the sky. The white sparks fall to the ground and travel through the land like blood in veins. The light pulses.

A different light shines at the very bottom of the hole and travels up. Little balls of light pop up coming in different colors. They shoot from the ground like fireworks that bounce across the sky like they're dancing.

"We did it!" Sideswipe throws his fist in the air and the others follow, cheering and dancing.

I watch the sky as Bluestreak does and we look at each other with smiles on our faces. _We did it._

The End.

 **Hey everyone! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because this is the final chapter of the story. I want to thank everyone for all their support and reviews. I think while writing this story, I have definitely learned more about writing and hope to write another one soon. I really appreciate all your reviews and help you guys had to offer on how I could make my writing better. I really do thank you guys. It does make me sad that this is finally the end. I will probably go back and do some edits on my writing style, but nothing major. I really hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please leave a final review of what you thought and how I could do better on a possible next story. Thank you guys again and I hope to write another soon!**

 **Finishing off,**

 **amargarit00**


End file.
